


Fleurs fanées

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [3]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots dans lesquels l'optimisme n'est pas de mise.<br/>Archivage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celles que j'ai tuées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un piège... des réminiscences. Et des actes qu'il va bien falloir payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 

Celles que j'ai tuées

  
  
_Disclaimers : le capitaine et ses états d'âme appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. En revanche, les interprétations psychologiques sont miennes._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
— Capitaine !… Capitaine, non !  
  
C’est un jeune quartier-maître, nouvellement embarqué. Il crie. Nous nous sommes brusquement retrouvés entourés d’une brume laiteuse, presque irréelle. Mes pieds sont plongés dans des volutes tellement compactes qu’on les croirait solides. Je tente de m’orienter, mais le brouillard semble perturber les sens… Je ne saurais même pas me représenter la topologie de l’endroit avant que la visibilité ne tombe.  
  
— Capitaine ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Je dégaine. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux. Même les appels de mon compagnon me parviennent comme étouffés… L’ennemi est proche. Je peux ressentir sa présence, mais cette brume m’aveugle et m’empêche de discerner quoi que ce soit.  
Un cri, à nouveau. Inarticulé. Déchirant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la mort frappe autour de moi ?  
Le danger est partout. La brume est le danger. Je sens la peur s’insinuer dans mon esprit, irraisonnée. Il me faut soudain retrouver la sécurité de l’Arcadia, me savoir protégé par sa puissance… Mais je ne peux abandonner un membre de mon équipage.  
Ne pas bouger. Ne pas céder à une panique illogique. Il n’existe rien en ce monde qui ne peut être détruit. Attendre…  
Il y a un souffle d’air venu de nulle part. Le nuage opaque s’effiloche lentement. Les sens aux aguets, je m’efforce de percer le brouillard. L’ennemi est là. Il me guette. Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de s’approcher…  
Derrière.  
  
— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !  
  
C’est lui. J’hésite une fraction de seconde, lui m’empoigne aussitôt. Je sens la froideur de son contact à travers le tissu de ma tunique. Ses gestes ne sont heureusement pas très assurés et je me dégage facilement.  
Je contemple la créature qui me fait face. Je n’ai plus aucun doute sur l’identité de mon adversaire. Ces plantes à l’apparence de femmes sont décidément capables d’une cruauté sans limites.  
Des Mazones.  
La chose gémit. J’arrive encore à distinguer une forme humaine sous les vrilles végétales qui se développent, s’enroulent, transpercent… C’est idiot, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son nom, ni même de sa date d’arrivée à bord. Il m’avait dit qu’il recherchait une terre de liberté…  
  
— Capitaine… Je vous en prie…  
  
Ses yeux sont encore visibles, et son expression toujours humaine. C’est un regard implorant, où perce la peur. Mais j’ai l’impression d’y voir aussi un peu de pitié, et je ne sais pourquoi, je trouve ce sentiment désagréable.  
Où se trouve la Mazone qui a imaginé cette horreur ? À moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un piège dormant, vestige d’un dispositif de défense abandonné…  
On dirait que la plante se nourrit de l’humain sur lequel elle s’est installée. Mon quartier-maître ressemble maintenant à un pantin grotesque agité de spasmes duquel s’échappent en cascade des plantes rampantes à l’aspect menaçant.  
Je les entends… Chaque liane, chaque branche prend vie et se tend vers moi… Je les entends rire tandis qu’elles cherchent à m’agripper… Ce n’est peut-être qu’une illusion. Peut-être que rien de tout cela n’est réel. Mais une ronce surgit soudain du sol incertain pour s’enrouler autour de ma jambe. Ses racines s’enfoncent dans ma chair. La plante n’existe peut-être que dans l’esprit d’une Mazone, mais la douleur, elle, est bien réelle.  
  
— Capitaine ?  
  
Lui n’a pas l’air de souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Il hurle une dernière fois, puis tout est fini. Les plantes s’agitent, se tordent. J’arrache la ronce de ma jambe, mais les morceaux qui restent accrochés développent aussitôt de nouvelles pousses.  
Je ne cèderai pas. Quoi que soit cette chose, et quelle que soit l’identité de son créateur, je ne cèderai pas.  
Le végétal croît plus rapidement que je ne l’arrache. Une pousse se fixe à mon bras et continue inexorablement sa progression.  
Tochiro… L’Arcadia ne répond pas à mon appel. Je sens mes membres s’engourdir, probablement cette maudite plante est-elle en train de m’injecter un poison. La tête me tourne.  
Une longue plainte lancinante envahit mon esprit. Les Mazones sont partout, je peux les voir à présent, et leurs visages sont déformés par la haine.  
Je sais qu’un jour il me faudra payer pour toutes celles que j’ai tuées. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici, au milieu de cette brume fantomatique. Un éclair de douleur me vrille le ventre. Je dois me débarrasser de cette plante tant qu’il est encore temps… Seul le feu lui fera lâcher prise.  
Je tire. Une fois. Deux fois. Autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu’il ne reste rien de végétal. Les feuilles, les branches, les vrilles se consument les unes après les autres. Les impacts ont traversé mon bras et ma jambe, et mon sang se répand sur le sol et dégage une insoutenable odeur de pourriture en se mêlant aux débris carbonisés.  
  
— Bon sang ! Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ici ?  
  
Cette voix… Elle fait partie de mon équipage. Je m’effondre. Le sol est fait de métal – l’Arcadia, enfin.  
  
— Nom de dieu ! Il y a des dégâts dans toute la coursive ! Et je crois bien qu’il s’est lui-même tiré dessus…  
— Ouaip. Mais pas seulement… Pauvre gars, il venait juste d’arriver chez nous. Ils se sont battus ?  
— Pas longtemps, en tout cas. Il n’a pas l’air de présenter d’autres traces de coups… De toute façon, à l’endroit où il a été touché, ça ne pardonne pas…  
  
La brume se disperse. Je reconnais une coursive technique de l’Arcadia. J’ignore comment je suis revenu – en y repensant, je ne me souviens même pas être parti.  
Des gens m’entourent. Je suis déposé sur un brancard. Le doc a une expression inquiète. C’est bon signe – il a toujours une expression inquiète quand il est à jeun. Il me saisit le bras encore valide, et je m’aperçois que ma main est toujours crispée sur mon arme.  
Le doc tente de me faire desserrer les doigts. C’est bon, je suis en sécurité maintenant. Pourquoi ma main refuse-t-elle de lâcher prise ? Mon sang bat à mes tempes et s’écoule le long de mes blessures. Je peux entendre chaque goutte s’écraser au sol – une parcelle de vie qui s’échappe.  
Deux hommes emmènent la dépouille de leur camarade. Une fleur rouge fleurit sur son front – il me semble un instant que ses yeux morts me regardent. Alors, toi aussi, tu me fais des reproches ? Tu peux revenir me hanter avec les autres, je ne vous crains pas…  
Le brancard se met en mouvement. Le doc me pose une main rassurante sur l’épaule. Je dois le prévenir. Je ne peux pas laisser mon équipage inconscient du danger, alors que l’ennemi est peut-être à bord.  
J’essaie de me redresser.  
  
— Doc… C’était… une Mazone… Peut-être plusieurs.  
  
Il me fixe, choqué. Puis son expression se modifie peu à peu. Ce n’est pas de la peur, non, ni de la haine. C’est quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui n’a rien à voir avec ces créatures.  
Le doc sourit tristement.  
  
— Les Mazones ? Mais cela fait des années… Capitaine, nous n’en avons plus croisé depuis leur défaite, sur Terre…  
  
Il fait si froid, tout à coup…


	2. Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu es si frêle et diaphane dans ta robe blanche, si irréelle au milieu de ces hommes qui se pavanent dans leurs uniformes.

 

  
Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer   
  


 

  
_Disclaimers  : les protagonistes à Leiji Matsumoto. La citation à son propriétaire._  
  
_Chronologie  : avant « Waga Seishun no Arcadia ». Il n’y a pas que le film 3D dans la vie._  
  
_Note de l’auteur  : débloqué grâce à un défi (encore) consistant à inclure dans le texte les quatorze critères suivants : un prénom original ou un surnom, un parfum ou une odeur, une fleur ou une plante, un animal, une musique, une arme, une saveur, une sensation, un sentiment exaltant, un élément naturel lié au choix à l’eau, le feu, la terre ou l’air, un lieu romantique, une partie de l’anatomie, un métier ou une activité, une citation. Entre autres contraintes._  
  
_Pour Vis9Vies, malgré tout._  


 

—

  
Tu ne comprends pas.  
Même si tu affirmes le contraire, tes yeux ne peuvent mentir : tu ne comprends pas, et je lis dans tes prunelles outremer une amertume sans fond.  
Tu me parles de liberté et de grandeur, de nobles idéaux. Tu évoques des causes à défendre, des modèles à suivre, des héros. Tu me parles et c’est toi seule que tu cherches à convaincre.  
Tu te persuades qu’il s’agissait de la meilleure option possible, la seule, la plus raisonnable. Tu te dis qu’ainsi, tu vivras – toi, tous ceux qui restent, et tu espères, tu crois ardemment que ceux qui partent sauront compenser la puissance technologique qui leur manque par un courage sans faille.

— Maya…  
— Pourquoi, Harlock ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Tu cherches encore à me retenir. Tu voudrais figer l’instant et tu ne peux empêcher ta voix de se casser en un long sanglot. C’est inutile : Chronos ne nous attendra pas. Le temps égrène ses secondes, inéluctable, tic-tac éternel, musique cruelle.

— La flotte décolle dans quatre heures. Nous allons arrêter l’avancée illumidas aux abords de Pluton. La Terre sera épargnée.

Des conneries. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Tu hésites, tu baisses les yeux, tu n’oses avancer. Tu es si frêle et diaphane dans ta robe blanche, ta chevelure interminable flottant au vent, aura de lumière, fleur éphémère. Tu es si irréelle au milieu de ces hommes qui se pavanent dans leurs uniformes, fiers comme des paons, aux pieds de leurs cuirassés rutilants.  
À présent que sonne l’heure du départ, sont-ils conscients de ce à quoi ils vont bientôt devoir faire face ? Les bulletins d’informations sont soigneusement épurés, le sentiment de puissance entretenu, la propagande bien rodée.  
La guerre sera courte. L’humanité est invincible.

Tu pleures. Pas moi. Tu penses que je suis insensible. Tu doutes. Les étoiles éclipseront-elles ton sourire ?

— Penseras-tu à moi, là-haut ?  
— Bien sûr.

Je suis déjà parti. Je suis déjà au plus fort de la bataille et je sens l’excitation du combat, l’adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, le frisson du danger. Je suis déjà dans l’espace, sans limites, à la barre de mon propre vaisseau, imaginant des manœuvres audacieuses, me riant des canons adverses. Ils sont loin et pourtant si proches, à des années-lumières encore, leurs gueules métalliques prêtes à cracher la mort.  
Je commande le fleuron de la flotte et j’ai hâte de lui offrir son baptême du feu.

Je ferme les yeux et je peux presque entendre le fracas des explosions, le craquement sinistre des flammes, les cris des blessés. Je ferme les yeux, je me remémore le goût du sang, l’odeur de la mort,  et je me rappelle que j’ai déjà survécu, ailleurs, il y a longtemps.  
La guerre s’annonce et je suis invincible.

Tes doigts frôlent mon visage, accrochent l’ancienne cicatrice sur ma joue, ravivent les souvenirs.  
Ils sont loin et pourtant si proches, à jamais inaccessibles, nos jours heureux. Je pense à cet ancien château niché dans les collines, en bordure d’un lac limpide. Il attend, immuable. Ses murs blancs resplendissent, ses tours délicates s’élancent vers l’azur, ses portes s’ouvrent, accueillantes, et la réalité s’estompe. Les ravages des guerres disparaissent, les morts se font oublier, la nature reprend ses droits. Nous vivons autour d’une illusion. Un monde parfait et pur. Des promesses.  
Où s’est cachée notre Arcadia ?

Tu songes à l’avenir, à la résistance, aux moyens de faire éclore des graines de liberté. Tu pressens que les ténèbres sont proches, qu’elles nous engloutiront bientôt et qu’il faudra une lumière pour tous nous guider.  
Je me vois frôlant les astéroïdes, plongeant dans les nuages stellaires, jouant avec les comètes.

Tu rêves de paix et d’éternité, tu rêves de justice, tu rêves de sagesse.  
Je rêve de voler.

Ma rose si belle, si fragile, la Terre est condamnée, pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi espérer renaître ici ? Il y a tellement de futurs possibles, tellement de planètes vierges pour reconstruire, essayer, papillonner encore.

Les nuages s’amoncellent. Un vent mauvais approche.

Je suis venu te dire que je m’en vais.

  
  


  
_Je suis venu te dire que je m’en vais_  
_et tes larmes n’y pourront rien changer_  
_comm’dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais_  
_je suis venu te dir’que je m’en vais..._  
_Serge Gainsbourg_


	3. Là où j'attendrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envole-toi, mon amour. Accomplis ton destin.

 

Là où j'attendrai

_  
_ o-o-o-o-o-o

  
J’ai assisté au décollage. J’ai admiré cet oiseau de fer, son profil menaçant, son emblème – celui pour lequel tu te battais, et qui n’appartenait qu’à toi ; celui que je t’avais offert.  
  
Il avait l’air si puissant, et je semblais si fragile. Je n’étais qu’une rose, à peine éclose et déjà condamnée à faner alors que toi, tu commençais seulement ton combat.  
  
Je ne voulais pas que tu me croies faible, que tu voies ma peur. Je ne voulais pas te garder en cage, toi qui rêvais d’espace. J’ai regardé ton envol, et je t’ai envoyé mon amour. J’aurais crié si j’en avais eu la force. J’aurais crié dans l’espoir futile que tu m’entendes, que tu fasses demi-tour, que tu m’emmènes maintenant.  
  
Oublie ta cause, ta lutte impossible ; cette planète est déjà perdue. Oublie tes ennemis et partons ensemble, loin, pour toujours.  
  
Mais tu es déjà hors de portée, hors de ma portée. As-tu seulement pensé à moi, à nous, à ce que notre avenir aurait-pu être ? As-tu seulement mesuré toutes les conséquences de ton choix ?  
  
Je sais quelle place je tiens dans ton cœur, même si tu ne me l’as guère montré. Je sais que tu traverseras les galaxies pour me revenir une fois ta mission accomplie, et que ta dernière quête sera de trouver ton paradis terrestre pour y couler des jours paisibles – ton Arcadia.  
  
… sur les rives de ce lac, au pied des montagnes, dans ce monde ou dans l’autre, là où j’attendrai.


	4. Le fantôme d'une rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que sous la carapace se tapissent les souvenirs. Tenaces. Et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour les raviver.

## Le fantôme d'une rose

 

_Disclaimers_ _:_ _le capitaine, son second, leur vaisseau et le régulateur du réacteur tribord appartiennent à M. Matsumoto (bien que ce ne soit pas forcément évident, cette fois-ci). Quant aux compensateurs d'inertie, ils viennent plutôt de Star Trek._

_Note préliminaire : le texte qui suit fait référence (de façon plus ou moins claire, je le concède) au film "Arcadia of my youth", la préquelle d'Albator 84. Mais on peut quand même le lire sans l'avoir vu. Enfin, je pense..._

   
_Pour Alaiya, parce que, quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu la sienne, où il était question d'une rose, aussi._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le gouverneur leur avait donné rendez-vous dans les jardins de son palais.  
… un jardin de roses. Les roses le mettaient toujours mal à l’aise. Et le fait que la secrétaire du gouverneur soit blonde n’arrangeait rien.  
Il laissa donc son second discuter des modalités de prolongation de leur escale. Le gouverneur leur avait accordé trois jours lorsque leur vaisseau avait atterri sur sa planète, mais ils avaient besoin de plus de temps – un accrochage dont les conséquences s’étaient révélées plus graves que prévu (en l’occurrence, deux compensateurs d’inertie et le régulateur du réacteur tribord). Il ne voulait pas affronter le vide spatial avant d’avoir au moins changé son régulateur, mais le gouverneur était en train de tergiverser pour quelques jours de plus. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en tenir rigueur – les vaisseaux pirates étaient rarement accueillis à bras ouverts…  
  
— Dix jours ! Mais c’est beaucoup trop long ! geignait le gouverneur. Comprenez bien, les citoyens sont inquiets de votre présence. Je suis garant de leur sécurité, et par conséquent je ne peux vous autoriser à prolonger votre séjour.  
  
Il soupira ostensiblement, puis lança un regard froidement méprisant au gouverneur lorsque celui-ci regarda dans sa direction. L’homme pâlit et un tic nerveux crispa le coin de son œil droit tandis que sa lèvre inférieure était agitée de tremblements.  
Assez fier de son petit effet (son expression « tueur psychopathe » générait toujours des réactions fascinantes ; celle-là, si elle n’atteignait pas le niveau « crise d’hystérie » ou « évanouissement », méritait tout de même un bon classement à son palmarès personnel), il se fendit d’un sourire narquois avant de se désintéresser de sa victime.  
Le gouverneur parut soulagé de reprendre les négociations avec son second, lequel aborda un point plus délicat que la durée de l’escale – à savoir la possibilité d’utiliser les docks gouvernementaux. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une joute verbale comprenant pèle-mêle la disponibilité des installations, les horaires de fonctionnement et d’éventuelles contreparties techniques.  
Il les écouta d’une oreille distraite. Son second se débrouillait bien, et après tout, c’était lui qui avait réclamé des docks pour réparer plus aisément. Il se laissa peu à peu distancer tout en s’efforçant de ne pas se concentrer sur les roses – sans succès, d’ailleurs.  
  
— Elles sont magnifiques, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Il sursauta, se reprit immédiatement et offrit à la secrétaire du gouverneur un visage parfaitement neutre agrémenté d’un haussement de sourcil d’incompréhension.  
  
— Les roses, précisa-t-elle. C’est ce que vous regardiez, non ? Vous étiez plongé dans la contemplation de ce massif… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil au massif en question. Des roses rouges.  
Rouge sombre.  
Ah. S’il était en pleine… contemplation, c’était totalement indépendant de sa volonté, alors.  
Fichues roses.  
Il chercha son second et le gouverneur, mais ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait que les roses. Et la secrétaire.  
Blonde.  
Qui lui sourit.  
  
— Elle sont magnifiques, insista-t-elle. Je viens me promener jusqu’ici tous les jours pour les admirer.  
  
Son sourire aussi était magnifique, et sa chevelure d’or lui descendait aux genoux. Heureusement, elle avait fait une natte. Elle s’aperçut de la direction de son regard et le gratifia d’un deuxième sourire, probablement par pur sadisme.  
  
— Le personnel féminin du gouvernement est obligé d’attacher ses cheveux lors de son service, répondit-elle à la question qu’il n’avait pas posée. Mais je préfère les laisser libres.  
  
Et elle joignit le geste à la parole en commençant à dénouer sa tresse. Il envisagea de la faire stopper, mais son cerveau ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il pensa quand même à refermer la bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir l’air stupide.  
Elle fit voler ses cheveux en l’ignorant délibérément, puis se pencha vers le rosier.  
  
— Vous en voulez une ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle sera fanée ce soir. Laissez-la plutôt où elle est.  
  
Elle cueillit cependant une fleur écarlate et en huma le parfum longuement, yeux fermés.  
  
— Elle vous rappellera que la beauté est éphémère, fit-elle. Tenez.  
  
Il refusa la rose d’un geste.  
  
— Mes souvenirs sont suffisamment vivaces. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une fleur pour les ranimer.  
  
En ce moment, d’ailleurs, ses souvenirs étaient particulièrement vivaces…  
Il pensa à une jeune femme blonde…  Une rose restée sur Terre… La Rose… Et immanquablement, il pensa à la Liberté, avec un grand « L », celle pour laquelle il se battait et était parti. La Liberté était toujours blonde. La plupart du temps, elle était enveloppé dans un linceul noir frappé de l’emblème des pirates ; un psychiatre lui aurait certainement expliqué que son subconscient faisait des amalgames. Lui, il s’en fichait. Enfin, il essayait de s’en persuader, au moins.  
  
— Vos souvenirs n’ont pas l’air d’être très agréables, remarqua la secrétaire du gouverneur.  
  
Il eut un demi sourire.  
  
— C’est pour cette raison que je préfère ne pas garder votre rose.  
— Quel dommage. Elle était si jolie…   
— Oui. C’est dommage, répéta-t-il.  
  
Elle pensait à la rose. Lui, non, mais cela revenait au même, en définitive. Dans son esprit, les roses seraient à jamais liées à cette jeune femme blonde qui les aimait tant.  
  
— Ah ! Vous voilà ! J’ai finalement décidé de vous accorder ce que vous me demandiez. Vous pouvez vous installer au dock numéro neuf, à l’extrémité sud de l’astroport, à la seule condition de n’avoir aucune interaction avec le personnel civil ou militaire local.  
— Entendu.  
  
Le gouverneur tentait de se montrer magnanime, alors qu’il était simplement mort de peur. Son second lui adressa un sourire triomphant – il était curieux d’entendre les arguments qu’il avait utilisés (personnellement, il aimait beaucoup jouer sur le « de toute façon, si vous n’acceptez pas, on rase tous vos foutus docks », mais son second avait parfois une approche plus diplomatique. Parfois.).  
  
Lorsqu’il quitta le jardin en compagnie de son second et d’un gouverneur obséquieux (et pressé de les voir partir), il plongea son regard dans celui de la secrétaire.  
Elle tenait toujours la rose.  
Elle souriait.  
Son image se brouilla et fut remplacée par une autre, et ce fut comme si son souvenir s’était matérialisé. Il ressentit soudain toute la douleur d’une blessure qui ne s’était jamais vraiment refermée. Il se détourna avec effort – cette jeune fille-là n’était pas celle qu’il avait connue, malgré sa blondeur.  
Malgré les roses.  
  
— Ça va ? lui demanda son second. Tu donnes l’impression d’avoir vu un fantôme.  
  
Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n’avait pas d’importance.  
  
— Ça va, mentit-il.  
  
Oui, c’était ça. Un fantôme. Il le hantait où qu’il aille, malgré les années-lumières de distance qu’il avait mises entre la Terre et lui. Il le hanterait durant toute son errance à travers l’espace.  
  
Le fantôme d’une rose.  
  
_…_  
  
_— Vas-y. Poursuis tes rêves. Quelqu’un doit se dresser contre tout cela. Quelqu’un doit défendre la liberté par delà les étoiles._  
 _— Je ne partirai pas sans toi._  
 _— Je dois rester sur Terre. Ici, je suis la voix de la liberté. Je leur apporte l’espoir. Je leur insuffle la flamme de la résistance. Elle est encore trop ténue ; si je pars, elle s’éteindra._  
 _— Je reviendrai. Dès que j’ai terminé, je reviendrai… Tu m’attendras ?_  
 _— Bien sûr._  
  
_…_


	5. Par-delà les montagnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que le capitaine a beau être connu dans toute la galaxie, posséder un vaisseau puissant, se battre contre les oppresseurs de toutes sortes - et gagner -, il a aussi dû faire des sacrifices.

 

 

  
Par delà les montagnes   
(Je bâtirai mon château par delà les montagnes, et nul ne pourra jamais le retrouver)

  
  
  


C’était un simple lac cerné de sommets enneigés. Nulle construction ne venait troubler l’harmonie de ses rives, aucune route ne traversait la vallée. Le lieu était vierge de toute présence humaine, perdu au milieu d’une chaîne montagneuse sur un continent à peine exploré.  
À l’exception, bien entendu, du vaisseau qui venait d’amerrir.  
Seul dans ses quartiers à l’arrière du bâtiment, le capitaine contemplait le paysage extérieur. Quelqu’un toqua à la porte, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Le capitaine sourit. Bien peu à bord se permettaient une telle familiarité.  
  
— Vous ne revenez pas sur votre décision ? demanda la jeune femme.  
— Nous n’avons pas suffisamment de temps pour nous arrêter ici, répondit-il sans se retourner.  
— Les hommes ont besoin de repos, insista-t-elle. L’endroit est idéal, non ?  
  
Il regarda à nouveau les reflets irisés dans l’eau presque transparente du lac, la forêt qui s’étalait sur les pentes et les nuages accrochés aux sommets.  
  
— Non.  
  
La fille hoqueta de surprise.  
  
— Les balayages des senseurs n’ont détecté aucun danger. Vous estimez que mes scans ne sont pas fiables ?  
  
Il l’avait blessée. Il soupira.  
  
— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…  
  
Il laissa la phrase en suspens. Il était sur le point de répéter qu’ils manquaient de temps, ce qui était un mensonge – et elle le savait. Il n’avait aucune contrainte. Il pouvait se poser et repartir quand bon lui semblait. Il ne craignait pas les flottes ennemies. Elles étaient loin, elles étaient mal équipées et il aurait toujours un préavis suffisant pour décoller et disparaître, si jamais l’une d’elles venaient à croiser dans les parages.  
Et il devait reconnaître que l’équipage avait effectivement besoin de faire une pause. Ils naviguaient depuis trop longtemps sans avoir pu réellement relâcher quelque part… Il avait beau s’enfoncer de plus en plus dans la Bordure, la guerre le précédait toujours.  
  
— Nous ferons halte au dock principal d’Eridan, concéda-t-il. Nous y serons en sécurité.  
— À peu près autant que sur cette planète, souligna-t-elle avec justesse.  
  
Elle s’était mise en tête de tout savoir sur le vaisseau. Ses capacités manœuvrières, ses systèmes d’armes et de détection, les spécifications de ses moteurs…  
Sa façon de le commander.  
… Elle y arrivait plutôt bien.  
  
— Les hommes préfèrent respirer l’air pur des montagnes au mélange artificiel d’une station spatiale, continua-t-elle. En quoi rester quelques jours ici vous gêne-t-il ?  
  
Il se retourna enfin et la fixa en face. Elle arborait l’air déterminé de ceux qui ne reculeront pas, quoi qu’il arrive. Bientôt, elle voudrait voler de ses propres ailes, suivre un chemin qu’elle se tracerait elle-même.  
Il ne la retiendrait pas.  
Il soutint son regard, ses attentes, ses reproches. Elle l’avait suivi, s’était efforcée de l’atteindre, de percer la carapace qu’il s’était soigneusement construite. Il avait défendu sa solitude. Sa liberté… Elle avait fini par l’accepter, mais à présent, elle rêvait d’horizons plus vastes.  
  
— Cet endroit… me rappelle le passé, avoua-t-il.  
  
Il n’y avait aucune raison logique à cela. Il avait toujours vécu sur des mondes colonisés par l’Homme – des mondes détruits. Pourtant ce lieu éveillait en lui des sentiments mélangés. Un peu de nostalgie, des regrets, un soupçon de culpabilité… Le souvenir d’une promesse qu’il avait faite jadis et qu’il n’avait jamais tenue – où il était question de vivre en paix, sur une planète isolée.  
Elle ne réagit pas.  
Peut-être aurait-il préféré à ce moment qu’elle vienne se blottir contre son épaule. Il l’aurait serrée contre sa poitrine, il aurait respiré le parfum de ses cheveux et chassé les fantômes du passé. Elle aurait parlé d’étoiles, de voyages et d’avenir à deux, elle aurait trouvé les mots qui réconfortent et ceux qui font oublier. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même ; après tout, il avait fait ce qu’il fallait pour l’éloigner, pour éviter qu’elle s’attache.  
Maintenant qu’elle avait cessé de vouloir s’accrocher à lui, elle était libre et il se rendait compte à quel point cela pouvait lui faire mal.  
  
Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il céda tout de même.  
  
— Très bien. Laisse un homme de quart en passerelle, et un aux machines. Tous les autres doivent être joignables et rallieront le bord en cas de détection longue portée.  
  
Il lui tourna le dos pour lui signifier la fin de l’entretien. Dehors, le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière les sommets et projetait ses rayons obliques à travers les innombrables vitres du tableau arrière, créant des jeux d’ombres étranges.  
À quoi pensait-il, en ce moment ? Sa quête, ses choix, ses erreurs ? Ce qui l’avait poussé à s’isoler ?  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Mais il était trop tard. Il avait tant cherché à lui montrer un visage impassible qu’il ne parvenait plus à s’en défaire.  
  
Les dernières lueurs du jour s’évanouissaient, laissant place à l’obscurité de la nuit. Elle était parti sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. Il était seul – toujours.  
Il leva la tête vers le ciel.  
Là-haut, les étoiles s’illuminaient une à une. Combien possédaient un système planétaire ? Combien de mondes abritaient la vie ? Combien en avait-il visité ?  
Il savait qu’il ne pourrait s’arrêter nulle part. Plus maintenant. Sa vie était dans l’espace. Ce qui lui restait, c’était son vaisseau, son pavillon qu’il faisait flotter dans toute la galaxie, et son combat sans fin pour la liberté – afin que d’autres puissent construire leurs rêves sur des planètes qu’ils trouveraient idéales.  
  
Son destin.  
Sa liberté.


	6. Ces oiseaux qui ont quitté le nid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps passe et les oisillons grandissent. Un jour, leurs ailes sont assez fortes pour qu'ils s'envolent. Mais ils n'oublient jamais vraiment d'où ils viennent.

Ces oiseaux qui ont quitté le nid

  
  
… Il ne l’avait pas reconnue. Ses yeux brillaient d’une volonté farouche, et ses cheveux sombres coupés au carré étaient en bataille. Elle avait tressé une de ses mèches et attaché à l’extrémité un colifichet représentant l’emblème des pirates.  
Elle voulait embarquer. Elle avait accosté un de ses hommes dans un bar et l’avait tanné jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte de la conduire à son vaisseau. Puis elle s’était plantée devant la porte des quartiers du capitaine et avait attendu qu’il veuille bien la recevoir. Il avait tenu jusqu’au lendemain matin. Elle s’était engouffrée dans son bureau au moment où il avait déverrouillé la porte pour aller grignoter un morceau aux cuisines. Il l’avait tout de même encore fait poirauter quelques minutes le temps qu’il avale son café.  
Elle se tint coite devant lui, en un simili garde-à-vous, mais avec l’air buté de qui ne bougera pas à moins d’utiliser un  palan.  
Il grogna. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir – une blessure qui cicatrisait mal. Il refusait de se l’avouer mais il récupérait bien moins vite qu’auparavant – sans compter que ses réflexes s’émoussaient avec le temps : jamais il n’aurait pu être touché de cette manière, il y a quelques années.  
Il la trouvait trop jeune. Il le lui fit savoir. Elle rétorqua qu’à dix ans, elle avait finalement compris que l’orphelinat qui l’hébergeait depuis sa naissance n’était rien de plus qu’une prison. Qu’elle s’était enfuie. Qu’elle avait rapidement perdu sa naïveté dans la jungle urbaine. Qu’elle avait vécu ainsi, entre les squats, les gangs, les vols et les petits boulots au noir, pendant une quinzaine d’années. Et qu’elle avait déjà servi sur deux autres navires avant de réussir à rejoindre celui-ci.  
Elle le transperça de ses yeux bleu acier lorsqu’il haussa un sourcil sceptique, et il sut qu’elle disait la vérité. Cette fille avait du caractère. Il songea qu’il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas croisé quelqu’un comme elle. Si entêtée. Dépensant autant d’énergie pour atteindre ses objectifs. Si froide.  
Elle était trop jeune. Elle avait l’âge d’entrer à la fac, de s’intéresser aux gadgets technologiques à la mode, au dernier groupe de musique en vogue et aux play-boys sportifs de l’université avec ses copines. Et il vit à l’expression de son regard qu’il était de toute façon trop tard pour elle. Elle avait trop vite grandi sans profiter de son enfance.  
Il se souvint avoir vécu la même chose.  
Il céda.  
  
— Bon, très bien. J'accepte de t’inscrire sur la liste de l’équipage. Mais à l’essai, et uniquement pour cette traversée. Je mets quel nom ?  
— Oyama. Mayu Oyama.


	7. Mazones électriques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variations informatiques. Le poids de la solitude, le temps qui passe... et puis, un jour, il ne reste plus personne.

Mazones électriques  
Programme  


 

 

_Variation sur le Leijiverse, d'après « Chroniques martiennes » et « Blade Runner ». Tout appartient à leurs auteurs respectifs, hélas..._

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
[Initialisation programme]

L'horloge digitale affiche 12.00. Les coursives sont agitées d'un frisson d'air.

[Contrôle]

Les écrans vidéos font défiler des vues successives : les mêmes couloirs sous différents plans. Les néons s'allument et s'éteignent au passage de l'oeil des caméras. Les ombres reculent furtivement avant de reprendre leurs droits.

[Détection intrus : négatif]

Une porte coulisse – les vérins montrent des signes de faiblesse. Son témoin de maintenance passe au rouge. En attendant, un peu plus de fluide hydraulique est injecté dans le circuit. Il ne s'agit pas d'un système vital, mais le programme traite avec la même égalité le moindre recoin de son domaine. Tout doit être impeccable.

[Vérification système d'armes : balancement en cours]

Un radar de conduite de tir oscille de droite à gauche. La console d'artillerie simule une piste hostile. L'une après l'autre, les immenses tourelles s'animent et se verrouillent sur leur cible.  
Les réserves énergétiques des lasers sont vides.

[Ouverture des tubes lance-torpilles : chasse à vide]

Un bip insistant rebondit dans les locaux techniques : il n'y a plus rien dans les soutes à munitions.  


[Contrôle intégrité de la coque]  
  
Un sas s'ouvre. Un mini drone s'en échappe et volette en zigzag, un instant désorienté par les blocs rocheux qui encombrent sa route. Enfin, il atteint un point dégagé et peut transmettre une vue générale à l'ordinateur pilote.  
  
[Danger ! Danger ! Déchirure critique de la coque ! Intervention immédiate requise !]  
  
Un gyrophare se met à tourner dans le hangar de maintenance principal, mais les doubles portes qui mènent à l'extérieur restent closes.  
La cloison est bosselée et déformée sur plusieurs mètres.  
  
[Reconfiguration]  
  
Tant pis pour les réparations. Des portes étanches se ferment et isolent la partie sinistrée. La priorité est d'assurer le décollage. Il sera bien temps une fois en vol de programmer une trajectoire à destination de la station automatique la plus proche.  
  
[Démarrage séquence]  
  
Le radar de navigation effectue une série de balayages et affiche une synthèse de la situation alentours sur l'écran tactique.  
Tout est calme.  
Les baies d'observation offrent une vue directe sur les parois d'un canyon aride, trop hautes pour permettre au moindre rayon de soleil de parvenir jusqu'à la passerelle.  
Les postes de travail sont plongés dans l'ombre.  
  
[Préchauffage moteurs – validation transfert de carburant]

Les dernières maintenances ont confirmé le parfait état des moteurs. La pile à combustible est opérationnelle, mais le processus de fusion ne se lancera qu'après un apport de minerai énergétique.  


[Demande de validation en cours]  
  
Une sirène stridente se fait entendre. Les réserves de carburant sont à sec. Il ne reste que le contenu d'une petite soute de secours, qui doit être débloquée manuellement pour être utilisée.  
  
[Échec procédure]  
  
Après tout, peut-être est-il plus prudent de prendre quelque repos à cet endroit ?  
  
[Reconfiguration. Analyse d'air en cours. Atmosphère viable]  
  
Les panneaux de ventilation s'ouvrent. Un souffle d'air frais parcourt les coursives.  
  
[Réapprovisionnement en oxygène. Capacités à 100%]  
  
L'horloge digitale affiche 12.29. L'étoile qui brille sur la planète passe au zénith de la passerelle. Comme chaque jour, un rai de lumière illumine brièvement le pont et se reflète en un éclat dans la boucle de ceinture du seul occupant des lieux.  
Il est immobile, assis dans le fauteuil de commandement en surplomb de la passerelle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus descendu jusqu'au centre névralgique de son vaisseau, l'ordinateur principal.  
  
[Diagnostic système]  
  
Leurs conversations lui manquent. Enfin... Il aurait dû s'en tenir à sa première idée, et laisser le synthétiseur vocal en place. Il avait rapidement compris que son ami était un peu mal à l'aise en entendant la voix d'un être de chair disparu. Mais les longs monologues avaient dû finir par le lasser.  
Un processeur annexe étudie les possibilités de création d'une interface plus accueillante.  
  
[Compilation données]

Un écran affiche les résultats. Il n'y a pas le matériel nécessaire à bord. L'imprimante crache une feuille plastifiée qui vient se perdre parmi d'autres, en désordre.

[Archivage]  
  
Les manœuvres du vaisseau, ses trajectoires, les entrées au journal de bord sont extraites des barrettes de mémoire, triées, analysées puis reconverties en impulsions électriques et redirigées vers un espace de sauvegarde dédié.  
En passerelle, des photographies aériennes de planètes se succèdent sur l'écran central. Les vues ont toutes des tons bleutés et donnent à l'endroit un air fantomatique.  
L'occupant du fauteuil n'a pas bougé. Il se tient droit, le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre. Sa main a laissé échapper la crosse d'un pistolet énergétique dont la fabrication s'est limitée à une poignée d'exemplaires.  
  
[Clôture programme]  
  
Un trille éthéré résonne depuis les tréfonds du vaisseau. Dans une des chambres d'équipage, la branche d'un arbuste desséché oscille au gré de la ventilation contre les cordes d'une harpe poussiéreuse.  
  
[Mise en veille]  
  
L'Arcadia rêve.


	8. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques nouvelles sur Tochiro... ou ce qu'il en reste.

Mazones électriques  
Reboot  


  
  
_Disclaimers : l'Arcadia, son ordinateur principal et ses états d'âme appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien avoir un vaisseau comme ça si seulement je savais où en trouver un, mais je ne voudrais pas être à la place de l'âme qui est coincée à l'intérieur. C'est bien beau d'être un vaisseau spatial, pratique pour voyager, mais comment est-ce qu'on fait pour aller boire un verre entre amis ? Ou se faire un petit resto sympa ?_  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
[SEARCH]  
  
Il avait conçu un vaisseau capable de défier l’univers entier. Il l’avait doté des meilleurs équipements et des technologies les plus avancées. Il y avait concentré toutes les innovations, jusqu’aux plus audacieuses, de l’ingénierie spatiale de l’époque. Il avait ajouté ses découvertes personnelles qui rendaient ce vaisseau si dangereusement unique. Il y avait consacré sa vie.  
  
Il y avait mis son âme.  
  
[DOWNLOAD]  
  
Il avait confié le vaisseau à son meilleur ami et à ses idéaux, et il n’aurait pu rêver mieux comme capitaine. Lui avait toujours préféré construire que commander. Il avait parcouru la galaxie, sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles améliorations pour son œuvre. Il avait passé ainsi les plus belles années de sa vie.  
  
Enfin… Sa vie et sa seconde vie, comme aimait le rappeler le capitaine.  
  
[COMPRESS DATA]  
  
Il n’avait pas remarqué les changements tout de suite. Il avait tant à faire, le vaisseau possédait tant de terminaux différents, tant de systèmes électroniques qu’il ne se lassait pas de les parcourir. Il pouvait passer des jours sur un problème de logique ou une programmation informatique un peu ardue. Il avait tout le temps qu’il lui fallait.  
  
[SAVING FILES]  
  
Le temps… Il avait fini par se rendre compte que son rapport au temps n’avait plus rien à voir avec celui des humains. Un ordinateur n’a pas besoin de repos, ni de nourriture, n’a pas le souci de la maladie ou de la vieillesse. Petit à petit, il en était venu à oublier ce que ces notions signifiaient. Parfois même, il lui était arrivé de transmettre un message informatique au capitaine pour se plaindre du manque de réactivité de l’équipage.  
  
[DATA ERROR – RECOVER]  
  
Le capitaine n’avait pas fait de commentaires. Une seule fois, il lui avait fait remarquer que les humains avaient leurs propres limites, et qu’elles étaient généralement inférieures à celles des ordinateurs. Puis il n’avait plus jamais fait mentions des autres messages du même genre.  
  
[ANALIZING]  
  
Le capitaine avait respecté son choix. Il avait continué à le considérer comme quelqu’un de vivant, et comme son ami. Il n’avait pas paru dérangé à l’idée de parler à un vaisseau spatial ou de trinquer avec lui, ni ne s’était préoccupé de savoir ce qu’en penseraient les autres passagers. Il faut dire que le capitaine n’était pas homme à se laisser influencer par quoi que ce soit.  
  
Et pourtant… Au fil des mois, des années, leurs rapports s’étaient distanciés. Il devait reconnaître qu’il était plus difficile de se détendre franchement en compagnie d’un terminal informatique, fut-il doué de conscience. Il savait aussi que le capitaine n’avait jamais été porté sur les démonstrations exhaustives de camaraderie. C’était un solitaire, naturellement renfermé sur lui-même, et peu expansif. Quelquefois, le vaisseau embarquait un équipage, mais le plus souvent les postes étaient vides.  
  
La solitude. Le silence.  
  
[VIDEO SEARCH – REPLAY]  
  
Il aimait cela, naviguer d’une étoile à l’autre, se glisser sans bruit à travers un champ d’astéroïdes, l’ambiance feutrée à l’intérieur du vaisseau, les coursives sombres… Lui, et le capitaine à la barre, traversant la galaxie comme si elle leur appartenait.  
  
Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement.  
  
[SYSTEM ERROR – DATA LOST]  
  
Il regrettait ne jamais avoir proposé au capitaine de suivre le même chemin que lui. Certes son ami avait des idées bien arrêtées sur l’humanité et la mécanisation, mais peut-être aurait-il changé d’avis s’il avait insisté.  
  
[COMPILE DATA – SIMULATION]  
  
Il ne saurait jamais si le crash avait été intentionnel ou s’il s’agissait d’une erreur humaine – un fatal moment d’inattention. Ce jour-là, le capitaine avait pris les commandes en manuel, et malgré ses recherches, il n’avait jamais retrouvé l’enregistrement du vol. Cela avait été son dernier atterrissage. Les systèmes de maintenance automatique du vaisseau ne pouvaient pas réparer de tels dégâts. Et il ne pouvait pas générer du carburant à partir du néant pour en remplir les soutes éventrées.  
  
[EXTRACT FILES – READ]  
  
Il n’avait pas abandonné. Il avait patiemment récupéré le matériel utilisable, il avait reprogrammé les drones encore en état et, pièce par pièce, il avait remonté un appareil plus petit capable de redécoller. Il s’était entièrement investi dans sa tâche. Il avait monopolisé tous ses circuits, jour après jour, sans prendre garde au temps qui passait.  
  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’aperçoive que le vaisseau était vide.  
  
[PROGRAM END]  
  
A quoi lui sert son éternité s’il ne peut la partager avec personne ?  
  
[REBOOT – Y/N/]  
  
…


	9. Chaque seconde de plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sergent s'épongea le front et s'efforça de faire bonne figure devant ses hommes. La situation s'annonçait mal. Ceux qui se trouvaient en face étaient prêts à tout, il le savait, et ne se rendraient pas si facilement qu'il essayait de le faire croire aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

Chaque seconde de plus

  
  
  
_ Disclaimers : je laisse de bonne grâce la paternité du hors-la-loi borgne qui traverse cette histoire en boitant à M. Matsumoto, même si je reconnais que son caractère a évolué et doit différer de l'original, à la longue. En revanche, le sergent, la planète et ses convulsions géologiques m'appartiennent._  
  
_ À noter au passage : cette nouvelle a été commencée en novembre 2007 pour les deux premières pages, reprise un an plus tard et les deux dernières pages viennent juste d'être bouclées. Comme quoi, je finis toujours par terminer mes fics… un jour ou l'autre._  
  
_À Aurum17, pour ses lectures fidèles._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
— Rendez-vous maintenant, ou je fais donner l'assaut !  
  
Les fugitifs s'étaient retranchés dans un des rares immeubles encore debout de la ville en ruines. Le sergent s'épongea le front et s'efforça de faire bonne figure devant ses hommes.  
La situation s'annonçait mal. Ceux qui se trouvaient en face étaient prêts à tout, il le savait, et ne se rendraient pas si facilement qu'il essayait de le faire croire aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.  
  
— Commencez la progression, ordonna-t-il. Que les équipes se coordonnent pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment simultanément. Nous les submergerons de tous les côtés à la fois – ils ne pourront pas résister… Nous avons l'avantage du nombre ! conclut-il.  
  
Les hommes échangèrent des regards nerveux avant de s'exécuter. Le sergent suivit des yeux leur progression. Ses équipes étaient bien entraînées, mais la configuration du terrain leur était franchement défavorable. L'immeuble délabré offrait une multitude de recoins mal éclairés, jonchés de gravas et de dieu sait quels pièges invisibles.  
Une aubaine pour qui voulait organiser une embuscade.  
  
« Bon… Quand 'faut y aller… Pour l'ordre et la discipline », pensa amèrement le sergent. Mais pourquoi donc son gouvernement tenait-il autant à appliquer ces principes jusque dans ce trou perdu ?  
Une vibration discrète de son émetteur lui indiqua que toutes les équipes étaient maintenant en place. Il soupira, vérifia machinalement le bon fonctionnement de son arme et rejoignit les soldats en attente devant la porte principale.  
S'il avait été plus gradé, il aurait pu simplement donner le signal de l'assaut et attendre son issue à l'extérieur, bien à l'abri des tirs. Il attendait une promotion depuis des années, et ses états de service l'aurait justifiée amplement, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le profil d'un officier d'état-major… ni les appuis nécessaires pour le devenir.  
Le sergent ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique. Au fond de lui, et même s'il aspirait à plus de calme, ces derniers temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un travail de bureau. Il était un homme de terrain, que diable !  
  
Il revint à la réalité, et adressa un sourire protecteur à son voisin le plus proche. Un bleu, nouvellement engagé. Probablement sa première mission réellement dangereuse depuis sa sortie des classes. Il tremblait.  
Le sergent fixa son communicateur. D'un mot, il lancerait l'attaque. D'un mot, il enverrait certains de ses hommes à la mort…  
  
_Pff._  
  
Il était trop vieux pour ça. Il pensa à son épouse qui l'attendait, à sa fille qui grandissait sans qu'il la voie – quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ? Elle était devenue une femme avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte…  
Il pensa à son fils qui avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée… « Un brillant officier. Fameux stratège. Grande carrière dans l'état-major. » _… Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils est tombé lors de la bataille contre les rebelles de Ceti-8, veuillez recevoir..._  
  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.  
  
Il respira à fond, puis s'élança.  
  
— Allez !  
  
Les soldats investirent l'intérieur du bâtiment, profitant de chaque pan de mur qui pouvaient leur offrir un abri. Le sergent entra, lança une rafale au jugé et effectua un roulé-boulé pour se dissimuler derrière un morceau de toiture effondré au milieu du hall.  
Les autres ripostaient avec acharnement. Comme le sergent l'avait pressenti, ils s'étaient repliés dans les étages supérieurs et tiraient avantage de leur position. Trois de ses hommes tombèrent, abattus par un tireur d'une redoutable efficacité.  
  
— Intensifiez le tir ! cria-t-il.  
  
S'ils ne parvenaient pas à progresser vers les étages dans les minutes qui suivaient, il ordonnerait le repli. Cet endroit ressemblait trop à un guet-apens.  
Un autre soldat tomba, juste à côté de lui. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut le jeune bleu, celui qui tremblait comme une feuille avant l'assaut.  
Il était temps de partir. Trop tard, même. Il bombarderait l'immeuble depuis l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en miettes, et tant pis pour la subtilité et la petite phrase « prenez-les vivants dans la mesure du possible » en bas de son ordre de mission.  
  
Et puis, soudain, sans crier gare, les éléments se mirent de la partie.  
  
Il s'était demandé, lorsqu'il était arrivé aux abords des ruines avec son détachement, pourquoi une ville d'une telle importance avait été abandonnée. Il s'était souvenu avoir lu un détail au sujet de la planète mais n'avait pas réussi à remettre le doigt dessus.  
Le détail en question lui revint en mémoire brutalement : « instabilités locales de la croûte planétaire. » Des tremblements de terre localisés, fréquents mais aléatoires, provoqués par les mouvements tectoniques et aggravés par les forages miniers des colons.  
  
Cela commença par un grondement.  
  
Le sergent évalua la situation en un éclair. Partout, des crevasses s'ouvraient, les murs oscillaient…  
  
— Évacuez l'immeuble ! hurla-t-il.  
  
Il se rua vers la sortie.  
  
Puis le bâtiment s'effondra.  


—

  
Quand le sergent reprit conscience, il faisait noir. Il crut tout d'abord que la nuit était tombée, mais lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était enseveli sous une couche de graviers. Il se redressa, non sans mal. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et souffrait le martyre dès qu'il se déplaçait, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fractures. Il saignait du nez et s'épongea distraitement avec sa manche.  
Il escalada un bloc de béton de plusieurs tonnes tombé des étages supérieurs : de là, il aurait un meilleur point de vue pour repérer d'éventuels survivants de son unité.  
  
Le hall, ou ce qu'il en restait, était silencieux.  
  
Le sergent tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit le seul à en avoir réchappé ? Il observa pensivement les débris, dans le hall. Il avait eu de la chance. Seuls quelques pans de murs tenaient encore debout. Le bâtiment devait faire une dizaine d'étages et tout venait de lui tomber sur le crâne.  
  
— Hey ! appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?  
  
Il contourna d'autres blocs de pierre. Les ruines dégageaient une impression de calme trompeuse.  
Un gémissement attira son attention. Il se précipita.  
  
— Tenez bon ! J'arrive !  
  
Il déplaça à la hâte les pierres et deux-trois barres métalliques qui lui bloquaient le passage et aboutit dans un espace un peu plus dégagé.  
… Ce devait être l'escalier, lorsqu'il était encore entier. La partie inférieure avait résisté on ne sait trop comment et avait servi de bouclier quand tout le reste s'était effondré dessus.  
  
Il reconnut un morceau d'uniforme.  
  
— Nom de dieu ! jura-t-il en se ruant vers le soldat.  
  
L'homme avait été épargné par les plus gros blocs qui l'auraient à coup sûr broyé, mais il était tout de même salement amoché. Le sergent se pencha, cherchant un pouls.  
  
— Vous feriez mieux de le laisser. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui, dans son état.  
  
Le sergent tressaillit. Entendre une voix résonner dans ce champ de ruines lui paraissait presque incongru.  
Il trouva enfin une pulsation, faible mais régulière, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
  
— Il est vivant, constata-t-il tout haut.  
— Et bien, je vous suggère d'abréger ses souffrances, dans ce cas.  
  
Le sergent se retourna, outré. Il supportait assez mal ce genre d'humour dans une situation pareille – et il espérait qu'il s'agisse d'humour, d'ailleurs. Son interlocuteur était adossé à un pilier monumental, vestige du squelette de l'immeuble.  
  
Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'armée.  
  
Le sergent se raidit et porta instinctivement la main à la ceinture. Où donc était son arme ? Le holster était vide ; le pistolet devait probablement être enterré quelque part sous les décombres.  
Son « adversaire » renifla dédaigneusement.  
  
— Je suis flatté que vous me considériez encore comme une menace, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Le sergent l'observa de plus près. L'homme avait l'épaule gauche démise et la soutenait de son bras valide. Ses jambes semblaient coincées sous un morceau de toiture. Sa tunique était ensanglantée. Il était pâle, mais son regard brillait d'une volonté farouche.  
Son visage était vaguement familier aux yeux du sergent – il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il pouvait l'avoir déjà rencontré… Puis il se rendit compte que toutes les polices gouvernementales diffusaient son avis de recherche en continu.  
Il tenta de se souvenir du montant exact de la prime que les fédéraux accordaient pour la tête de ce hors-la-loi. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé – tout au plus avait-il pensé que s'il touchait une somme pareille, il pourrait prendre sa retraite immédiatement.  
Maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, à sa merci, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était que l'homme avait l'air bien plus jeune que sur les portraits des avis de recherche. Bon sang ! Si ce n'était la cicatrice qui lui mangeait la pommette gauche, traversait l'arête du nez et se prolongeait probablement sous le bandeau qui couvrait l'œil, il aurait presque pu passer pour un des jeunes bleus que le sergent avait l'habitude de commander… Moyennant une bonne coupe de cheveux, bien entendu.  
  
Le sergent haussa les épaules. Dans le cas présent, il avait d'autres priorités qu'une prime illusoire.  
  
— Nous sommes les seuls à nous en être sortis ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il dégageait précautionneusement le soldat blessé.  
  
Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais il avait besoin de parler pour reprendre pied dans la réalité des évènements. Il monologua quelques banalités rassurantes, moins pour son soldat (qui ne devait de toute façon pas être en état de les entendre) que pour se donner à lui-même le courage de poursuivre.  
  
Il sursauta presque lorsque le hors-la-loi répondit à sa première question.  
  
— J'ai entendu vos hommes, tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'ils étaient six ou sept. Peut-être huit.  
  
Le sergent pinça les lèvres, s'efforçant de rester impassible. Huit. Sur un détachement de trente hommes.  
  
— Ils ne vous ont pas vus ?  
— J'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient pressés de quitter les lieux… Vous devriez faire de même. La réplique risque d'être plus violente que la secousse initiale.  
  
Le sergent se contenta de secouer la tête négativement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le soldat blessé. Il allait avoir besoin d'un brancard… Il soupira. Le pauvre gars semblait avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée. Il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer.  
  
— Laissez-le. Il va vous faire perdre du temps, répéta le hors-la-loi.  
  
Le sergent hésita. La solution était radicale, mais tentante. Chaque seconde de plus qu'il passait ici diminuait d'autant son capital survie… Sans compter qu'il devait avoir grillé tous ses points de chance en sortant vivant du tremblement de terre. Seul, il pourrait quitter les ruines, et donc la zone dangereuse, en une dizaine de minutes (il espérait qu'il restait au moins un des transports que son détachement avait laissé aux abords de la ville : avec leurs coussins magnétiques, ils ne devaient pas avoir trop souffert des mouvements du sol). En revanche, s'il s'encombrait d'un blessé…  
Il tiqua. Une donnée annexe venait de passer au premier plan dans son esprit.  
  
Il délaissa le soldat toujours inconscient et fit quelques pas vers le hors-la-loi. Celui-ci tenta vainement de se redresser, laissant échapper au passage une grimace de douleur, mais finit par retomber contre le pilier, visiblement à bout de forces.  
  
— Approchez-vous et je vous montrerai que je suis encore capable de me défendre, déclara-t-il néanmoins, bravache.  
— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous êtes en à peine meilleur état que le type allongé là-bas, répliqua tranquillement le sergent.  
  
D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il repéra ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
— Pff. Vous pouvez aussi tenter de me lapider, fit le jeune homme lorsqu'il vit le sergent empoigner une barre de fer presque aussi grande que lui. À mon avis, cela aura moins d'effet que le prochain tremblement de terre…  
— Vous n'y êtes pas.  
  
Il se servit de la barre comme d'un levier pour soulever de quelques centimètres le bloc qui immobilisait les jambes de son… « ennemi ».  
  
— Dépêchez-vous de vous dégager de là-dessous. Je ne pourrai pas le tenir très longtemps.  
  
L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier. Il rampa, laborieusement certes, mais réussit à se libérer en un temps record. Il s'effondra sur le ventre aux pieds du sergent, hors d'haleine, au moment où la barre d'acier pliait.  
  
— Juste à temps, constata le sergent.  
  
L'autre ne répondit pas. Il roula sur le dos, agrippa son épaule blessée et se mordit les lèvres, probablement pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le sergent lui tendit la main.  
  
— Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous remettre l'épaule en place.  
— Occupez-vous plutôt de votre gars et oubliez-moi, voulez-vous ? siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.  
— Je ne sais pas réparer une colonne vertébrale, rétorqua le sergent. Mais je sais comment remboîter une épaule démise… Laissez-moi voir.  
— Ne me touchez pas !  
  
Sans se soucier de ces – faibles – protestations, le sergent saisit délicatement le bras du jeune homme, visualisa mentalement ses anciens cours de secourisme, compta jusqu'à trois, inspira profondément et releva le coude du membre blessé.  
Lentement.  
Voilà.  
L'épaule se remboîta avec un petit bruit d'os – cloc – et son propriétaire ne réussit pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement.  
  
— Il faut l'immobiliser, conclut le sergent.  
— Ça ira.  
  
Le sergent leva les yeux aux ciel. Têtu, ce gamin.  
Il se servit de ce qui restait de sa veste pour confectionner une sorte d'attelle rudimentaire. Bon, ça n'empêcherait pas le bras de bouger, mais au moins le jeune homme ne risquerait pas de perdre son épaule en route.  
Le hors-la-loi se laissa faire. Il arborait toutefois une expression incrédule – probable qu'il s'était plutôt attendu à être fait prisonnier, menotté et traîné jusqu'au QG de l'armée le plus proche.  
  
« Et avec quoi je te tiens en respect, hein ? » pensa le sergent. « Avec mes poings ? »  
Presque – le sergent fit mentalement le calcul du trajet qu'il avait effectué à l'aller – cent cinquante kilomètres avec un prisonnier et un blessé, sans armes ? Un héros pourrait peut-être y arriver, et le sergent ne se sentait pas l'étoffe d'un héros. Les héros n'émergent pas des décombres une fois que tout le monde se soit dégagé et ait évacué. Et il n'ont pas de saignement de nez persistant.  
Le sergent eut une quinte de toux. Il avait un goût ferreux dans la bouche.  
Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'était pas un héros, mais il pouvait s'en approcher.  
  
— Vous m'aidez ? demanda-t-il au pirate. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour confectionner un brancard.  
  
Ledit pirate haussa un sourcil. Il hésita deux ou trois secondes, le temps d'une inspiration, puis il tâtonna au pied du pilier effondré et dégagea une arme dans son holster. Sans dire un mot, il souffla sur le canon pour en ôter la poussière, visa soigneusement par dessus l'épaule du sergent, tira deux fois et sectionna un tube métallique à peu près droit en deux morceaux de même longueur.  
  
— Voilà déjà les montants, lâcha-t-il.  
  
Le sergent ne quittait pas l'arme des yeux.  
  
— C'est vous qui faisiez un carton sur mes gars avant que tout nous tombe dessus ?  
  
Une belle arme, il devait le reconnaître. Peut-être un peu trop grande pour une arme de poing, mais esthétique et puissante. Ce n'était pas une arme de série : elle avait probablement été manufacturée en une poignée d'exemplaires seulement. Et elle risquait de modifier le rapport des forces, car jusqu'à présent le sergent avait estimé qu'il avait l'ascendant sur le hors-la-loi, et que celui-ci était trop amoché pour être encore considéré comme un ennemi.  
Mais le jeune homme se contenta de rengainer, tout en bataillant un peu pour boucler le ceinturon du holster autour de sa taille avec une seule main.  
  
— Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tiré quand je suis arrivé, tout à l'heure ? poursuivit le sergent.  
— Vous n'étiez pas armé.  
  
Le pirate sourit amèrement.  
  
— Et vous, pourquoi m'avez-vous dégagé ?  
  
Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.  
  
— Vous aurez plus de chances de survivre que lorsque vous étiez coincé sous un morceau d'immeuble, répondit le sergent.  
— Oui, c'est bien le sens de ma question. Pourquoi m'aider maintenant ? Vous essayiez de m'abattre, tout à l'heure…  
— Vous aussi.  
— Mmm.  
  
Un ange passa. Puis le hors-la-loi blessé se détendit, massa son bras en écharpe avec une grimace et fit un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer le passé. Une trêve tacite semblait s'être installée.  
Le sergent se permit un sourire. Il était prêt à mourir au combat en emportant un maximum d'ennemis, mais pas à se faire écraser par un rocher dans une ville déserte. Et il se doutait que le pirate devait penser la même chose.  
  
— Rien de tel qu'un bon tremblement de terre pour nous rappeler combien nous sommes insignifiants face aux forces de la nature, philosopha le sergent.  
  
Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, un grondement menaçant se fit entendre, quelques pans de murs branlants vacillèrent et un nuage de poussière se dispersa fugitivement autour d'eux.  
  
Le sergent se redressa.  
  
— Il ne faut pas rester ici.  
— Finement observé, ironisa l'autre avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
Le sergent récupéra un lambeau de rideau, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nappe, maculé de terre mais encore suffisamment solide pour finir son brancard de fortune. Puis il entreprit d'y installer le soldat blessé le plus doucement possible, et de l'y ficeler.  
L'homme gémit lorsqu'il le déplaça. C'était bon signe, en un sens – au moins, le pauvre gars était encore vivant. Le sergent espéra néanmoins qu'il n'aggravait pas les blessures.  
De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. C'était ça ou le laisser crever ici.  
  
— Vous allez pouvoir marcher ? lança-t-il au pirate qui, pendant ce temps, tentait péniblement de se remettre debout.  
  
Le jeune homme répondit par une grimace sceptique.  
  
— C'est cassé, je crois, expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe vers sa jambe gauche. La cheville.  
— Je ne pourrai pas vous porter tous les deux.  
— Ma botte maintient à peu près les os en place… Je préfère ne pas regarder, mais ça devrait tenir.  
  
Le hors-la-loi laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de s'appuyer sur son pied blessé. Il serra néanmoins les dents et fit quelques pas vacillants en direction du sergent.  
  
— Je vais me débrouiller, assura-t-il.  
— Parfait. Allons-y, alors.  
  
Le sergent empoigna les montants du brancard et commença à le traîner. Le blessé gémit aux premiers cahots puis se tut… Un détail dont le sergent fit abstraction. Il avait besoin d'une motivation suffisante pour avancer malgré ses membres endoloris et la lassitude qui l'envahissait. Il allait sauver un homme, le tirer de ce bourbier, et gagner un petit morceau de gloire afin d'éclairer sa retraite.  
Sa retraite, oui… Une retraite bien méritée. Il était trop vieux pour tout ça.  
  
— Vous suivez ? demanda-t-il au bout de dix minutes de progression difficile à travers les décombres.  
  
Pas de réponse. Le sergent jura, laissa le brancard, fit demi-tour et retrouva le pirate une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière.  
  
— Vous n'êtes pas… obligé de m'attendre… fit celui-ci, essoufflé.  
— Non, je ne suis pas obligé, mais je le fais, rétorqua le sergent. Et je préfèrerais que vous me préveniez quand vous voulez faire une pause, ça éviterait que je vous perde.  
  
Il lui tendit la main.  
  
— Tenez, appuyez-vous sur moi.  
— Pourquoi… vous faites ça ? répéta le jeune homme. Vous espérez une promotion ? C'est un peu risqué, comme moyen de monter en grade, non ?  
  
Le sol trembla de nouveau, épargnant au sergent la peine de fournir une réponse qu'il ne possédait d'ailleurs pas.  
  
— 'toute façon… c'est moi qui suis du bon côté du canon, continuait le pirate avec un geste maladroit vers son arme.  
— 'dis pas de bêtises, coupa le sergent. Et puis, vu ton état, je n'ai qu'à attendre que tu tombes dans les pommes.  
  
Le jeune homme s'écarta brutalement de lui, une expression méfiante dans le regard.  
  
— Je vais continuer seul, déclara-t-il sèchement.  
  
Il fit quelques pas hésitants, s'arrêta, tituba vers un pan de mur et tomba à genoux avant de l'atteindre. Le sergent le rejoignit en trois enjambées et posa la main sur son épaule valide. La respiration sifflante, le hors-la-loi grelottait tout en serrant convulsivement une poignée de terre poussiéreuse dans la main.  
  
« Il lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience », comprit le sergent. Fasciné, il observa le pirate enchaîner les tentatives infructueuses pour se remettre debout, retomber, ramper centimètre par centimètre. Avancer. En voilà un qui ne renoncerait jamais.  
  
Une partie de l'esprit du sergent lui hurlait de courir se mettre à l'abri hors des ruines, trouver un glisseur, rentrer à la caserne et faire son rapport. Vite.  
L'autre ne pouvait qu'admirer autant de ténacité. Cette flamme indomptable, le sergent l'avait sûrement possédée dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant… Il n'en était plus si sûr. À quoi bon s'acharner contre le sort ? À quoi bon cette guerre sans fin ? Indomptable, son fils l'avait été lui aussi. Il était parti plein d'illusions. Il s'était peut-être battu contre ce pirate sur Ceti-8. Et maintenant…  
  
— Que faites-vous encore ici ? Je croyais que vous vouliez sauver votre gars ?  
  
L'injonction agit comme un électrochoc sur le sergent. Il s'ébroua, sortit de sa rêverie – son cauchemar –, saisit le jeune homme par le bras et le cala sur son épaule, avant de commencer à le traîner vigoureusement en direction de la position où il avait laissé les transports du détachement.  
  
— Eh ! protesta le blessé.  
— 'discute pas, garçon ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon gars a la colonne vertébrale brisée, probablement une hémorragie interne et d'autre choses que je n'ai pas vues. Et je n'ai même pas vérifié s'il était encore vivant quand je suis revenu te chercher… Il est foutu. Toi, tu peux encore t'en tirer.  
  
Il allait sauver un homme. Peu importe lequel. Il serait un héros pour son fils qui était mort anonymement. Ce fils qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.  
Le pirate lui lança un regard étrange. Il n'y prit pas garde, concentré sur sa progression. Bon sang, ses hématomes le faisaient vraiment souffrir ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'était rien cassé, ou la douleur aurait été insupportable…  
  
Une secousse. Tous deux furent jetés à terre.  
  
— Attention !  
  
Le sol tressautait, comme si la ville entière avait été placée au centre d'un tamis géant secoué par un dieu fou. Autour d'eux, les rares édifices ayant jusqu'ici résisté aux assauts géologiques ondulaient avant de s'effondrer, vaincus.  
Il n'était plus temps de penser au soldat, mort ou vivant, qu'il abandonnait à son sort  
  
— Cours !  
  
Le sergent cessa de réfléchir. _Courir. Sortir de la zone dangereuse._  
Seul son instinct lui permit d'éviter une pluie de pierres tombée de dieu sait quelle ruine. Des réflexes de soldat, chèrement acquis au cours des innombrables combats de sa carrière.  
_Traîner le garçon en sécurité._  
Il sauta au-dessus d'une crevasse en formation, faillit lâcher son blessé, le rattrapa de justesse.  
Sa vue se brouillait. Que valait son expérience du terrain face à un tremblement de terre ?  
_Ceti-8, nom de dieu…_  
  
Sur Ceti-8, il y avait eu une tempête mémorable. D'aucuns prétendaient qu'elle avait été provoquée par bombardement. C'était en effet scientifiquement possible, mais le sergent s'en fichait royalement. Lui et ses hommes pouvaient combattre d'autres soldats, leurs tanks, ils possédaient le matériel pour se défendre contre un strike de chasseurs ou construire un abri et résister à un bombardement orbital. Mais ils avaient été impuissants face au vent, aux pluies torrentielles, à la tornade qui avait balayé leurs lignes.  
_Courir. Je te protègerai, fiston, ne t'inquiète pas…_  
  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent au point de repli. _Non !_ Les deux transports restants étaient inutilisables : le plus proche avait été éventré par un bloc rocheux de la taille d'un char léger, l'autre gisait un peu plus loin, aux trois-quarts englouti par une crevasse.  
Le sergent tomba à genoux.  
_Son fils, mains tendus, tellement confiant en sa réussite. Non, il ne pouvait pas échouer !_  
  
— La radio… coassa-t-il.  
— Compris. 'bougez pas. J'y vais.  
  
Le sergent lâcha son fardeau à contrecœur. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard rapide, eut une moue indéfinissable, puis se faufila à l'intérieur de l'habitacle tandis que le sergent s'asseyait lourdement et s'appuyait contre la carlingue de l'appareil.  
Sa poitrine le brûlait. Le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes. Ah, il n'aurait pas dû négliger le footing matinal… Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Il entendit le sifflement d'une navette en approche. Il ne releva pas la tête, ni n'ouvrit les yeux. Il était si fatigué…  
Il sentit qu'on le soulevait, qu'on le portait jusqu'à la navette, qu'on l'allongeait précautionneusement sur un lit médical. Étaient-ce ses hommes ou les rebelles qu'il avait poursuivis ? Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes floues.  
Tout tournait.  
  
— Fracture du crâne, entendit-il au loin. Et des lésions thoraciques.  
  
_Bon sang, pourvu que…_  
Des cheveux bruns emmêlés, couverts de poussière et de sang. Des mèches retombant en désordre sur un seul œil valide, brun lui aussi. Une expression inquiète. Des blouses blanches, en arrière plan... Le sergent sourit faiblement. Vivant. Le gamin allait vivre.  
  
— Ça a été l'enfer, sur Ceti-8, hein, fiston ? Mais on s'en est tiré, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il serra la main du garçon. Jamais, plus jamais il ne la laisserait échapper. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Il avait bien mérité de se reposer.  
  
— Oui.  
  
Le jeune homme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme s'il avait eu l'intention d'ajouter autre chose. Mais il se contenta de répondre à la pression des doigts du sergent. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reposa la main, remonta le drap ; son regard refléta, l'espace d'un instant, une tristesse insondable.  
  
— Oui, on s'en est tiré.  
  
...


	10. Jamais ne reviendra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il savait qu'il devait tenir. Pourquoi exactement, il n'en était en revanche plus tout à fait sûr. Il se contentait alors de rester en vie, et il finissait par ne plus pouvoir différencier les jours qui se succédaient.

Jamais ne reviendra  
_Interlude_

  
  
  
_Disclaimers : le capitaine qui lutte dans cette histoire appartient à M. Matsumoto. Autant vous dire qu'il aurait préféré rester avec son créateur et à la barre de son vaisseau._  
  
_ Chronologie : plutôt 84, donc plutôt Illumidas, mais ça peut aussi fonctionner avec d'autres. Des forces gouvernementales humaines, par exemple, ou des mercenaires._  
  
_ Note de l'auteur : non, il n'y a pas d'avant, et il n'y aura pas d'après. En revanche, cela peut s'insérer après n'importe quel avant, et avant l'après – parce que nous supposons qu'il lui arrive de perdre, nous savons qu'il s'en sort toujours, mais nous appréhendons bien moins ce qu'il lui arrive entre les deux._  
  
_Pour Cara. J'estime qu'il n'y a pas besoin de sérums de vérité._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

 

_« Passant, le temps se passera, et le temps passé jamais ne reviendra. »_

  
— Sors de là et vite, sale pirate !  
  
À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avec certitude quelles avaient été les circonstances exactes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Tout au plus aurait-il pu affirmer, si jamais quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui poser la question, qu'il avait dû plier sous le nombre. Ou peut-être était-ce une trahison.  
  
Peu importait, en définitive. Tandis qu'il longeait la rangée de cellules de haute sécurité, il se contenta de se concentrer pour marcher sans trébucher. La plupart des cellules étaient occupées, et la plupart des occupants s'étaient rapprochés à l'extrême limite du champ de confinement pour le dévisager au plus près. Il devenait le centre d'attraction à chacun de ses passages dans cette coursive interminable. Il en avait pris l'habitude, comme il avait pris l'habitude des mots d'encouragement ou des quolibets lancés par les autres prisonniers lorsqu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.  
Mmh. Plus de quolibets que d'encouragements, aujourd'hui. Les gars qui l'avaient soutenu avaient probablement déménagé. Ou étaient morts, mais il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir.  
  
Il boitait. Son genou gauche le faisait souffrir depuis qu'un sergent en manque d'autorité avait testé sa matraque électrique en puissance maximale dessus, et il avait ralenti inconsciemment lorsqu'une bourrade le rappela à la réalité.  
Son escorte s'impatientait. Une seule escouade – six hommes tout de même, ce qui était non négligeable pour un seul prisonnier, mais bien moins que la vingtaine de soldats suréquipés qui l'avaient accompagné au début. L'officier qui les commandait avait dû estimer qu'il n'était plus en état de leur fausser compagnie par surprise, à juste titre d'ailleurs.  
  
Il sentait ses forces décliner de jour en jour, la faute aux privations, aux brimades quotidiennes et aux interrogatoires qui s'enchaînaient à une cadence effrénée. Pour l'instant, ses geôliers craignaient encore quelque peu l'imprévisibilité de ses réactions, mais à ce rythme, bientôt le célèbre capitaine Harlock serait traité comme un prisonnier ordinaire.  
  
— J'ai dit : vite ! cracha le soldat le plus proche.  
  
Un sergent. Encore un. Sergent devait être le grade idéal pour s'occuper de lui.  
L'homme lui avait saisi l'épaule et le poussait pour le faire accélérer. Déséquilibré, il allongea le pas pour se rattraper, mais sa jambe blessée céda sous son poids et il chuta sur le treillis métallique du couloir.  
Aucun des soldats qui l'entouraient ne fit le moindre geste, ni pour le retenir, ni pour le relever. Il envisagea brièvement de faire une pause juste là, afin de reprendre son souffle. Le sergent se chargea cependant de lui rappeler combien cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée avec un coup de pied dans les côtes – plus bas que celle qui était déjà cassée, heureusement.  
  
Serrant les dents, Harlock se remit debout avec peine sous le regard goguenard des militaires, et mit un point d'honneur à parcourir les quelques mètres restant du couloir sans aide. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne marchait plus très droit, mais il tenait à leur montrer qu'il lui restait quand même un peu de fierté. À eux tous, les soldats comme les prisonniers qui continuaient à le huer, ainsi qu'aux scrutateurs anonymes derrière les caméras de surveillance.  
  
Enfin, il fut jeté sans douceur à l'intérieur d'une salle tapissée intégralement de plexis-carrelage blanc.  
  
— C'est l'heure du lavage ! ricana-t-on.  
  
Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'exécuta avant de pouvoir laisser prise aux réprimandes, et à la correction en règle qui suivrait s'il traînait.  
Il ôta son uniforme de prisonnier, une tunique et un pantalon oranges souillés par ses propres fluides corporels, et se présenta face à ses geôliers, restant immobile sous les buses jusqu'à ce que le système d'arrosage se déclenche – plutôt rapidement, cette-fois-ci, mais il lui était arrivé de devoir patienter de longues minutes entièrement nu.  
  
Le rituel de la douche était humiliant, bien sûr, mais _in fine_ , c'était le seul moment pendant lequel il était à peu près certain de ne pas recevoir un coup. Évidemment, « douche » signifiait généralement « nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire dans la foulée ». Il profita malgré tout des quelques instants de calme qui lui étaient offerts, et accueillit presque avec soulagement la morsure de l'eau froide sur sa peau. À ses pieds, le sol se colora de rouge tandis que ses blessures les plus récentes se rouvraient sous l'effet des jets à haute pression, et il observa avec détachement un mélange de pus, de chair et de sang disparaître par les grilles d'évacuation.  
  
— Terminé ! Allez, dépêche-toi, tu es attendu !  
  
Quand donc se décideraient-ils à lui donner une serviette pour se sécher ? Pas encore cette fois, de toute évidence. Il garda les yeux obstinément baissés pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs faces moqueuses, récupéra sans mot dire les effets propres qu'on lui tendait et les enfila aussitôt. Le tissu se colla sur son corps détrempé, et la toile grossière du vêtement écorcha un peu plus ses plaies déjà à vif.  
Il ne se risqua néanmoins pas à protester. Il ne tenait pas à subir de nouveau l'expérience d'être traîné dans le plus simple appareil à travers les coursives, devant les cellules et jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire.  
  
Harlock ne put empêcher son corps de réagir instinctivement lorsqu'il évoqua le souvenir de la salle qui, avec sa cellule, constituait désormais l'essentiel de son univers. Ou peut-être était-ce le froid… Ses pensées se bloquèrent un instant lorsqu'il considéra, désabusé, ce à quoi il était en train de songer. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, constata-t-il avec un rictus amer. Même maintenant, même à lui-même, il refusait d'avouer qu'il pouvait éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de peur face aux épreuves qu'il traversait.  
  
Ses épaules tremblaient de façon visible lorsque son escorte l'abandonna dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne parvint pas à se maîtriser malgré tous ses efforts, et dut se résigner à conserver son regard braqué vers le sol, d'une part pour échapper à l'expression victorieuse insupportable de suffisance du « professeur », d'autre part pour éviter de découvrir trop vite ce qu'il lui avait réservé pour cette fois-ci.  
Ses geôliers étaient très imaginatifs. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu le droit deux fois au même traitement. Certaines tortures étaient d'une simplicité diabolique et dénotaient un sens du raffinement extrême dans la cruauté. Le professeur avait élevé son activité au rang d'art et prenait un plaisir sincère à innover et expérimenter sur son cobaye du moment différentes techniques, qu'elles soient issues de son cerveau dérangé ou glanées dans des livres historiques.  
  
Le professeur, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et un carnet de notes à la main, arborait un sourire radieux. Son apparence somme toute anodine n'aurait pas déparé dans un cabinet médical respectable. Ses vêtements de bonne coupe quoi qu'un peu vieillots, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et sa figure avenante le faisaient ressembler à un médecin de famille débonnaire… à l'exception peut-être de cet éclat de sadisme au fond des yeux.  
  
— Bonjour, capitaine ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Comment allons-nous, aujourd'hui ?  
  
Pure rhétorique à laquelle Harlock n'avait jamais pris la peine de répondre, mais le ton empreint de bonne humeur titilla sa curiosité. D'un coup d'œil furtif à travers ses mèches de cheveux bruns emmêlées lui tombant sur le visage, il évalua la situation autour de lui.  
Une console informatique avait été installée à côté d'un fauteuil ergonomique dernier cri, dont les accoudoirs et le repose-tête étaient hérissés de matériel high-tech non identifiable – mais dont la fonctionnalité ne faisait aucun doute, notamment à cause des sangles renforcées qui l'équipaient. L'emballage de protection était éparpillé sur le sol, signe d'un déballage récent et fébrile. De toute évidence, le professeur était impatient de tester son nouveau jouet, et il invita d'un geste faussement courtois son prisonnier à prendre place.  
Harlock se raidit et résista à l'envie impérieuse de reculer, sans toutefois pouvoir retenir un spasme inconscient de rejet. Ce mouvement infime n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré du professeur, qui l'agrippa d'une poigne ferme et le tira d'autorité vers le fauteuil.  
  
Il pouvait obéir immédiatement – et reconnaître ainsi explicitement sa défaite – ou refuser de bouger tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter et qu'il paierait très cher son obstination. Il en était pleinement conscient pour avoir déjà défié son tortionnaire de cette manière, mais aussi parce que, tous les jours, il se posait cette même question à chaque début de séance.  
Il inspira profondément. Jamais il ne céderait totalement, se répéta-t-il. Puis, comme chaque jour, il admit que céder _un peu_ restait envisageable. Certes, ce genre de concession écornait sa fierté, mais il n'était plus en position de négocier.  
Et aussi, comme de plus en plus souvent, il était simplement trop fatigué pour être combatif.  
  
Il se retrouva dans le fauteuil sans vraiment savoir s'il s'y était assis de son plein gré ou non.  
  
— Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous devenez raisonnable, fit le professeur d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
De son plein gré, donc.  
Merde.  
  
Il détourna le regard. Il _détestait_ devoir admettre que son instinct de survie prenait le pas sur le reste et que, par réflexe, il acceptait de perdre. Et par dessus tout, il détestait que le professeur mette en avant sa faiblesse.  
  
Au fil des interrogatoires, Harlock avait expérimenté des degrés de souffrance qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre sans perdre connaissance, à un point tel qu'il en venait à prier pour être capable de s'évanouir. Mais le professeur s'y entendait pour le pousser aux limites de sa résistance sans jamais les dépasser, et avec un savant mélange de tortures physiques et de stimulants, il rendait la douleur insoutenable tout en l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Harlock résistait, évidemment, mais lorsque les minutes s'étiraient et se transformaient en heures, lorsque la souffrance devenait trop prégnante et supplantait toutes ses pensées, il finissait par céder. Et dès lors que le professeur en avait terminé avec lui, il se retrouvait seul face à sa culpabilité, conscient d'avoir foulé aux pieds les valeurs qu'il défendait.  
Au début, il avait bien tenté de s'occuper l'esprit, d'élaborer des plans d'actions ou de lister les points faibles de sa prison, mais ce que son subconscient occultait sous la pression, son corps et ses muscles endoloris ne pouvaient l'oublier, et de toute façon ses geôliers se faisaient une joie de le lui remettre en mémoire si d'aventure il montrait le moindre signe de vouloir penser à autre chose.  
  
Il avait fini par apprécier les sérums. Il parlait, très certainement, et jamais il n'avait douté de l'efficacité des drogues, mais au moins, quand il sortait du brouillard causé par l'injection, les souvenirs effilochés et irréels ne revenaient pas le hanter dans sa cellule.  
  
Il eut un sursaut de rébellion sporadique lorsque le professeur lui attacha les poignets, mais il ne gagna qu'un court répit. Bientôt ses bras et ses jambes furent solidement entravés et ses soubresauts ne furent plus de nature à inquiéter son geôlier.  
  
— Alors voyons… Une fois le patient correctement sanglé, sélectionnez le niveau d'intensité voulu et positionnez les électrodes en évitant les organes vitaux…  
  
Le professeur lisait avec attention les instructions d'emploi de son matériel. Il serra les lanières avec soin, puis fixa méticuleusement une série d'électrodes sur l'ensemble du corps de son prisonnier immobilisé, reliées à différents appareils tout autour du fauteuil.  
  
Harlock ferma les yeux. Dans le lot, il devait certainement y avoir des capteurs qui renseigneraient le professeur sur l'évolution de son état, mais globalement il n'aimait pas le mot « électrodes » qui impliquait « courant électrique ». Il fit le vide dans son esprit, se focalisant sur quelques notions simples qu'il n'était pas susceptible de perdre en chemin sous l'effet de la douleur. Enfin, surtout une.  
Arcadia. Protéger l'Arcadia.  
C'était tout ce qui lui restait – ce pourquoi il résistait encore, même si finalement, ce n'étaient pas tant les informations qu'il pouvait fournir qui intéressaient le professeur que son endurance par rapport au « traitement ». Ce qu'on attendait de lui à présent, c'était l'instant précis où il allait atteindre le point de non-retour. Le moment où il allait craquer psychologiquement.  
Et Harlock avait conscience d'en approcher dangereusement.  
  
— Enfin… continuait le professeur, réglez la temporisation et alimentez.  
  
Si jamais le professeur ajouta autre chose ensuite, Harlock ne s'en aperçut pas. Il se crispa tandis que les électrodes lui délivraient des chocs électriques à intervalles réguliers, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Combien de minutes résista-t-il ainsi sans laisser échapper un seul son, il n'aurait su le dire. Une, dix, davantage, cela n'avait somme toute que peu d'importance. L'issue était de toute manière inéluctable. Ses muscles se contractaient au rythme des chocs, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et bientôt – comme toujours – l'urgence de se battre pour rester en vie prit l'ascendant sur toute autre considération. Il cria, et eût-il encore été capable d'articuler qu'il aurait supplié le professeur d'arrêter.  
Cela dura une éternité, et il mit plusieurs longues secondes à remarquer que les chocs électriques avaient finalement cessé.  
  
Les muscles encore agités de spasmes incontrôlables, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être secoué de sanglots nerveux. Le professeur l'observait cependant avec une moue dépitée. À l'évidence, le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
  
— Décidément, rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes à l'ancienne, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il se retourna et fouilla parmi l'amas de matériel hétéroclite entreposé dans la pièce, et Harlock sentit que la panique le gagnait tandis que son imagination gambergeait sur le prochain supplice qu'il devrait subir.  
Il se répéta qu'il avait traversé bien pire et s'obligea à inspirer profondément pour faire taire la douleur lancinante qui cognait à ses tempes.  
  
— Je préfère de loin la simplicité, poursuivait le professeur. Une approche basique, voilà le meilleur gage d'efficacité.  
  
Harlock se cambra lorsqu'une langue de feu lui remonta soudain jusqu'au coude.  
La vue brouillée par des larmes de souffrance, il put néanmoins distinguer le professeur brandir une pince au milieu de son champ de vision, afin que son prisonnier puisse bien voir l'ongle sanguinolent qu'il venait d'arracher.  
Oui, effectivement, il suffisait de peu de choses pour faire souffrir.  
  
— Il en reste encore neuf, déclara le professeur d'une voix neutre. Dix-neuf si je compte les orteils.  
  
Ce qui signifiait toutefois que ce genre de torture ne s'éterniserait pas dans le temps, songea Harlock distraitement. Après tout, il ne possédait qu'un nombre limité de doigts.  
Le professeur agita sa pince d'un air pensif.  
  
— Mmh… mais je pense que je peux pimenter davantage, ajouta-t-il. Ce serait dommage de se priver des merveilles que crée la recherche scientifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Harlock aurait bien répondu vertement s'il n'avait pas été occupé à maîtriser un hoquet persistant qui lui déchirait les poumons. Il passa ensuite rapidement sur une autre priorité lorsque le professeur tira un coup sec pour lui arracher un autre ongle, puis déposa avec une spatule une sorte de pâte bleutée sur la plaie.  
Il eut tout à coup l'impression que sa main venait d'entrer en combustion spontanée. Il se tordit le cou afin de visualiser les dégâts par lui-même, puis se débattit pour arracher ses entraves lorsqu'il constata que le fauteuil et la façon dont il avait été attaché dessus avaient été justement pensés pour qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir ses mains.  
  
Il gémit. Quel qu'il soit, ce produit le rongeait de l'intérieur, il en était persuadé. Il le sentait brûler ses chairs, dissoudre ses os, il sentait son sang bouillir et sa peau se craqueler… Il ne se préoccupa pas des silhouettes indistinctes qui semblaient se presser autour de lui – seul importait à présent la nécessité de se débarrasser de cette gangrène qui lui pourrissait la main avant qu'elle ne se répande à travers d'autres parties de son corps.  
  
— Vous avez appelé, docteur ? demandait une voix lointaine qu'il n'identifia pas.  
— Oui. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez le ramener à sa cellule.  
  
Il se demanda fugitivement pourquoi le professeur s'arrêtait en si bon chemin, puis s'employa à se frictionner vigoureusement la main dès lors qu'il fût détaché. La douleur ne s'atténua pas, au contraire, mais il continua à gratter et arracher compulsivement des morceaux de chair et de peau dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de la plus petite trace du poison qui l'attaquait. Au fond de lui un soupçon de logique lui soufflait qu'il avait tout intérêt à cesser de triturer ses blessures, mais il ne parvint pas à se raisonner.  
  
Il fut traîné hors de la salle d'interrogatoire, puis jeté dans une pièce froide et nue – sa cellule, reconnut-il, ou bien une autre identique –, laissé seul avec sa souffrance, la respiration hachée, obnubilé par le produit du professeur qui devait se distiller inéluctablement dans son organisme, à peine conscient des blessures qu'il s'infligeait lui-même. Il aurait continué à se griffer jusqu'à mettre l'os à nu si quelqu'un n'avait pas fini par lui menotter les poignets dans le dos.  
Délirant de fièvre, il bredouilla quelques phrases inintelligibles, mélange d'injures et de supplications, avec peut-être une ou deux promesses lancées en l'air mais qui ne furent suivies d'aucun effet. Il hurla sa rage et se tortilla pour se libérer, il racla ses poignets contre le sol et déchira les manches de sa tunique contre les murs rugueux, sans se soucier des traces de sang qui maculaient peu à peu la totalité de la surface de la cellule. À un moment ou à un autre, il s'évanouit.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la pièce distillait toujours la même lumière froide et uniforme, le rendant incapable d'évaluer le temps écoulé. Il cligna des yeux, un instant perdu de se retrouver dans cet environnement hostile, puis, alors que la douleur physique se réveillait à son tour, des bribes de sa mémoire remontèrent à la surface. Il grimaça.  
  
À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avec certitude quelles avaient été les circonstances exactes qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Tout au plus aurait-il pu affirmer, si jamais quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de lui poser la question, qu'il avait dû plier sous le nombre. Ou peut-être était-ce une trahison.


	11. Sa définition du bonheur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attablé au comptoir, l'homme fixait les reflets dans son verre sans les voir. Ce devait être ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais.

Sa définition du bonheur

_(ce soir ou jamais)_

 

_Disclaimers  : un des deux protagonistes appartient à M. Leiji Matsumoto. Plus ou moins._

_Note s de l’auteur : histoire débloquée sur le thème « vengeance » récupéré d’un défi sur un autre site et mixé avec une fanfic datant de la préhistoire d’internet (même si pour celle-là, le plot s'est un peu décalé). Conséquence amusante, le résultat publié dessous est en quelque sorte la suite de deux textes qui n’ont rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Et pour ceux qui sont familiers des dénominations de genres dans la fanfic, ça me donne donc un très net dark!Harlock._

_Temporalité  : Endless Odyssey. Ou, plus précisément, juste avant._

—

Ce devait être ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais.  
L’homme accoudé au comptoir renifla, un pli amer au coin des lèvres, puis vida son gin d’une traite.

— Ce soir ou jamais, marmonna-t-il.

Il fit claquer son verre sur le zinc.

— Un autre ! lança-t-il au barman.

Ce soir ou jamais. Trois semaines qu’il se répétait cette phrase en boucle comme un mantra. Chaque nuit, il commandait verre sur verre, observant dans l’ombre, cherchant dans l’alcool le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Chaque matin, il se réveillait la bouche pâteuse, mille marteaux tambourinant sous son crâne, incapable de se souvenir comment il était revenu à la chambre d’hôtel miteuse qui était désormais son chez-lui. Chaque midi, il faisait face à la photo d’Elysia et de sa mère et il se sentait misérable.  
Elysia… Il serra inconsciemment le poing. S’il était ici, c’était à cause d’elle. Pour elle. Parce qu’il avait été heureux. Parce qu’on lui avait volé sa vie. Parce qu’il ne laissait à personne le droit de décider à sa place de la définition du bonheur.

— Ce soir ou jamais, répéta-t-il en fixant son verre. Ce soir ou jamais.

S’il était ici, c’était pour réclamer justice. Pour une vengeance. En solitaire. En marge de la loi qu’il avait fait respecter jusqu’à présent. Contre l’avis des forces de défense gouvernementales auxquelles il avait appartenu. Personne ne le soutiendrait. Pas contre celui qu’il venait défier.  
Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Et il n’était pas lâche. Il n’était juste… pas fait pour ça.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, devinrent des heures. Les tables se vidèrent, se remplirent. Se vidèrent à nouveau. Une bagarre éclata à l’autre bout de la salle, aussi violente que brève. Deux ivrognes qui s’étaient cherché des noises. Nul ne s’en préoccupa.  
Il commanda un troisième verre. Peut-être un quatrième. Il ne savait plus.

La nuit s’avançait, inexorablement. Ce soir ou jamais.  
Il sentait la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Au cours de sa traque, il avait côtoyé un ramassis de canailles qui lui avaient conté d’innombrables histoires. Invraisemblables pour la plupart. Trop pour toutes avoir été vécues par un seul homme. Mais les légendes comportaient un fond de vérité, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis… il jeta un coup d’œil furtif en direction du recoin où celui qui hantait ses pensées était attablé. Et puis il avait vu ce dont ce salopard était capable. Il l’avait vu attaquer le convoi, écraser les escorteurs et leur armement sous-dimensionné, il l’avait vu aborder son bâtiment, il l’avait vu abattre froidement ses camarades.  
Le souvenir étouffa sa peur et raviva sa colère. Il serra compulsivement son verre jusqu’à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. C’était _cet homme_ qu’une bonne partie de la population portait aux nues en tant que « défenseur de la liberté » ? Il serra les mâchoires. Quelle blague !  
Tous les truands de London et probablement une bonne part de ceux des planètes, satellites et stations spatiales avoisinantes avaient défilé au « Brain Dead » au cours de ces trois semaines. Qui pour recevoir la bénédiction de celui qu’ils considéraient comme un modèle, qui pour se faire mousser à ses côtés, qui encadré par des sbires patibulaires pour une remise dans l’axe.  
Harlock. Une légende vivante. Un vulgaire criminel. Un pirate. Qui commandait l’Arcadia, le vaisseau le plus puissant, le plus parfait qui ait jamais été conçu. Quel gâchis.

Il avait pu observer à la dérobée la justice toute particulière du capitaine pirate. Son petit rictus méprisant lorsqu’un voyou sans envergure lui faisait part de ses problèmes. Sa façon d’ignorer ses interlocuteurs afin de bien leur faire sentir sa supériorité. Son absence totale d’empathie face à des pauvres bougres coupables de dieu seul savait quelle faute, son indifférence alors qu’ils le suppliaient, ce petit geste négligent, presque ennuyé, qu’il avait lorsqu’il était lassé de leurs jérémiades et qui signifiait une mise à mort imminente.  
Sur quels critères le hors-la-loi sélectionnait-il ses victimes, il l’ignorait, de même qu’il ignorait pourquoi un des types avait eu le privilège de se voir « seulement » arracher un bras d’un coup de cosmodragon bien placé.  
Il grogna. Laissa échapper un ricanement rauque. Sûr que ce maudit pirate se croyait tout puissant. Il l’était, en vérité. Qui se serait dressé contre lui ? Il s’était approprié un dock de carénage il y avait de cela cinq semaines, et ni la police, ni même l’armée n’avaient réagi. Et la racaille l’adulait.  
Tous des criminels, songea-t-il avec aigreur. Aucune morale, aucune loi. Le plus violent et le plus cruel régnait sur les autres. Et Harlock était très doué à ce petit jeu.

Il frissonna. Harlock était très doué.

Le brouhaha ambiant se réduisit à un murmure ouaté, étouffé par l’atmosphère enfumée. La musique s’était tue. Les danseuses avaient disparu. Les fêtards quittaient les lieux à la recherche d’un endroit plus animé. Restaient les trafics chuchotés, les contrats passés, les liasses de billets qui changeaient de main contre tout et n’importe quoi. Restait l’alcool, mêlé parfois à d’autres substances inavouables. L’heure des ombres.  
Son verre était vide et le plancher tanguait. Il hésita. Un verre appelait un autre verre qui en appelait un autre, et le barman était bien trop accommodant. Il secoua la tête, tenta d’en chasser le brouillard bienfaisant qui s’y était installé.  
Non.  
Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Harlock ne resterait pas indéfiniment sur London. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans les bas-fonds de la mégalopole, ainsi que quelques coupures judicieusement distribuées dans le quartier des docks l’avaient confirmé : les réparations de l’Arcadia touchaient à leur fin. Bientôt, le vaisseau reprendrait sa route. Laisserait d’autres épaves dans son sillage. D’autres victimes.

Il regarda à nouveau en direction d’Harlock.  
Le pirate était seul. Les truands qui l’accompagnaient habituellement ne s’étaient pas montrés. C’était peut-être sa chance.  
Ce soir ou jamais.

Il se leva, prit le temps de régler ses consommations, puis il s’approcha en se forçant à ne pas trébucher, ni trembler. Harlock ne lui prêta pas attention. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Il ne devait pas dépareiller des clients ordinaires. Trois semaines, et il s’était fondu dans la masse.  
Il stoppa face à la table du pirate, l’estomac noué et les mains moites. Assez loin pour pouvoir encore reculer. C’était ce que lui hurlait son instinct : faire demi-tour. Maintenant.  
Il inspira. Du calme. Pas le moment de flancher. D’un geste qu’il espérait naturel, il plongea la main dans sa poche. Sentit le contact du métal froid contre sa paume. Elysia.  
S’il partait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il finirait tels les déchets pitoyables qui échouaient dans les bas-fonds, dépouillé par des dealers sans scrupules, lobotomisé par la poudre qui fait rêver. Plus tout à fait vivant, pas encore mort, à la recherche de bribes de son passé dans des paradis artificiels. Il préférait la vie, redoutait la mort, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir de cet entre-deux.  
Ce soir ou jamais.

Le pirate leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il déglutit.

— Sanders, se présenta-t-il. Brett Sanders.

Sa propre voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Chevrotante. Il devait avoir l’air ridicule. En face de lui, Harlock se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

— Et… ? l’encouragea le pirate. Tu viens pour t’engager ?

Le ton sarcastique non dissimulé indiquait clairement ce que le capitaine de l’Arcadia pensait d’une telle option. Sanders tiqua. Son allure était-elle à ce point pathétique ?  
Il se força à rester impassible. Raffermit sa prise sur la crosse métallique, dans sa poche. Un simple pistolaser d’entraînement. Un jouet pour gosse. D’une puissance trop insignifiante pour inquiéter les détecteurs à l’entrée du bar, mais suffisante néanmoins pour « argumenter » à courte distance.

— J’ai une fille, commença-t-il. Elysia.  
— Tu peux retourner raconter ta vie à ta bouteille, coupa Harlock. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

Les lampes crasseuses projetaient des ombres vacillantes sur le visage du pirate. Le jeu de lumière accentuait la balafre qui traversait sa joue gauche et allait se perdre sous le bandeau dissimulant son œil droit. Harlock semblait jeune, malgré tout. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son allure dégingandée lui donnaient l’air d’un adolescent trop vite grandi.  
Une illusion, se rappela Sanders. Ce type écumait l’espace depuis des années, avait probablement depuis longtemps perdu le compte des cadavres qu’il semait derrière lui. Et ce salaud était blasé de tout.  
Sanders se raidit.

— Fils de pute, cracha-t-il. Rien n’existe en dehors de ton petit monde, hein ?

L’instant de vérité. Le face à face. La haine qu’il avait retenue toutes ces semaines s’écoula soudain avec une force qui le surprit lui-même, brisant le barrage de sa peur. Les mots suivants furent plus faciles.

— J’étais à bord du Jameston pour Cayenne, espèce de salaud. J’étais là quand tu as massacré les autres. J’ai eu la chance de réchapper à la boucherie, et j’étais avec ma femme quand tu as piraté les serveurs du gouvernement pour diffuser les images de ton forfait sur le publi-vid.

L’expression ironique du pirate s’évanouit, remplacée par une lueur glaciale.

— Le Jameston. Tu espères m’apitoyer en m’apprenant que tu étais sur le _Jameston_  ?  
— Je suis convoyeur. Service de transport gouvernemental. J’exécute les missions qui me sont données, parce que c’est mon _travail_.  
— Sans réfléchir ? railla Harlock, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t’avoir ouvert les yeux !  
— Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? rétorqua Sanders. Parce que tu te prends pour le Messie ? Tu m’apportes ta Vérité dans une mare de sang et je devrais t’acclamer ?

Il criait presque. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais les clients encore assez sobres pour se soucier de l’éclat de voix replongèrent le nez dans leurs consommations sitôt qu’ils virent qui était son interlocuteur.  
Personne ne le soutiendrait. Pas contre celui qu’il était en train de défier.

— Tu crois peut-être que j’avais besoin de toi, pirate ?

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Je me souviens de toi. Le pilote. Tellement terrifié que tu avais pissé dans ton froc. Tu avais clamé que tu ne savais rien, et je t’avais laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Le regard du pirate était inflexible. Et froid.

— Mais tu savais, n’est-ce pas ? continua Harlock.

Si froid. Pénétrant jusqu’à l’âme. Sanders se morigéna intérieurement lorsqu’il ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux par réflexe. Comme un gosse qui se ferait gronder.  
Harlock était très doué à ce petit jeu.

— Je faisais respecter la loi, c’était mon travail, se défendit-il.

Il perdait pied. Sa volonté fléchissait. Il n’avait jamais fait le poids.

— La loi ? siffla le pirate. La loi implique d’entasser des malheureux dans un cargo pour les abandonner sur une planète non terraformée ? La loi implique de les laisser crever de faim pendant le trajet ? La loi implique que tu fermes les yeux ?  
— Des criminels, répliqua-t-il.

C’était ce qu’il s’était toujours répété à chacun des voyages du Jameston. Des criminels. Harlock le gratifia d’un sourire narquois.

— Vraiment ? reprit le pirate. Les enfants aussi ?  
— De la graine de voyou, grogna-t-il. De la racaille. Prolifèrent malgré les campagnes d’éradication.

Il se redressa. Il était dans son droit. Il avait la loi pour lui. Il avait toujours suivi les règles. Jamais un écart. Ce n’était pas juste.

— Je m’en sortais ! cria-t-il. J’avais des projets, j’avais un avenir ! Pour ma famille ! Pour Elysia ! Pour qu’elle soit heureuse !

Harlock ne réagit pas. Ma fille, salaud. Mon sang, mon avenir. Mais tu t’en fous, hein ?

— Elle est partie, pirate, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Elle a vu tes maudites images, elle a vu les corps alignés et elle ne m’a même pas demandé d’explications ! Elle est partie et elle a emmené ma fille !

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

— Nous étions heureux, termina-t-il en un souffle plaintif.  
— Heureux et aveugles, lâcha Harlock sans aucune émotion. Ta femme devait avoir une conscience, contrairement à toi.

Le pirate se leva lentement, révélant son holster et le fameux cosmodragon. Une belle arme. Racée. Élancée. Menaçante. Trop lourde pour être dégainée rapidement.  
Harlock souriait d’un air suffisant. Peut-être avait-il envie de faire durer le plaisir. Peut-être n’avait-il pas vu le risque, la bosse dans sa poche. Peut-être n’était-il pas si fort qu’on le disait.  
Une seule chance, songea Sanders. Ici. Maintenant. Sans même dégainer. Pas le temps.  
Il tira à travers le tissu de son blouson.  
Sans viser.

Harlock retomba en arrière. Un éclat d’incrédulité brilla au fond de sa prunelle valide tandis que son dos cognait contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.  
Touché. La chance du débutant.  
Du sang perla au coin des lèvres du pirate en même temps qu’une tache sombre fleurissait sur sa poitrine. Trop bas pour que le cœur soit atteint.  
Blessé seulement. Le tissu renforcé de la tenue de combat du capitaine avait absorbé la majeure partie de l’énergie du tir. Son arme était de toute façon d’un trop petit calibre pour causer beaucoup de dégâts internes. Un jouet pour gosse.  
Un jouet déchargé, constata-t-il lorsqu’il voulut tirer à nouveau.

Il recula d’un pas, chercha instinctivement une issue, mais Harlock était trop rapide, trop entraîné. Lui, qu’était-il ? Un simple convoyeur. Un honnête homme. Pas un combattant. Et il n’avait jamais été un tueur.

Il vit sa mort dans l’œil du pirate. Pensa paniquer. Curieusement, il se sentait plutôt serein. Il ne l’avait certes que blessé, mais il était satisfait d’avoir réussi à porter un coup au célèbre hors-la-loi, lui, l’anonyme insignifiant. Peut-être même l’avait-il fait douter. Peut-être.  
Il avait montré ce qu’il valait, il était venu à bout de cette haine qui le rongeait de l’intérieur, il n’avait pas sombré.  
Il s’était battu, il avait défendu Elysia, et il avait gardé sa fierté.  
Le reste n’avait plus d’importance.

Un choc. Il tomba à genoux. La douleur vint après. Intense. Irrévocable.  
Il serra les poings pour ne pas crier. Il voulait simplement vivre heureux. Avoir droit au bonheur. C’était ce qu’Harlock prétendait défendre, non ? Alors pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

Les ombres se teintèrent d’un brouillard rouge.  
Puis ce fut le néant.


	12. Hyperexponentielle facteur neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle rêvait d'étoiles. Il voulait son bonheur. Le destin peut être si cruel, parfois...

Hyperexponentielle facteur neuf  
  _Étoiles filantes_  


_Disclaimers  : James M. Cain pour la trame de base. Leiji Matsumoto pour la fin. Star Trek pour le titre._

_Notes de l'auteur  : résultat d'un défi (un de plus), hommage à la Série Noire et consistant à garder le fil directeur du roman « Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois ». Son scénario et ses protagonistes contraints ont par conséquent impliqué de reléguer le pirate en arrière-plan._

_Précision  : dark!Harlock marqué, dans la lignée de « Sa définition du bonheur »._

_Pour JM, s'il arrive jusqu'ici._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Blanc.  
Un flash.  
La lumière crue, éblouissante, l’empêchait de distinguer grand-chose de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été traîné. Tout au plus pouvait-il deviner, aux ombres qui se déplaçaient, qu’ils étaient plusieurs autour de lui. Quatre, peut-être cinq. Six au maximum.  
Tout était arrivé si vite. On le frappait à coups de poings, à coup de pieds, on lui avait brisé les côtes avec une barre en métal, on s’était acharné jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait même plus la force de lever les bras pour se protéger.

— Tu vas parler, connard ? hurlait quelqu’un dans son oreille.

Il ne demandait que ça.

—

_« Au départ, je voulais juste me poser dans un coin tranquille. Je venais de terminer un convoyage dans la Bordure Extérieure.Une mission merdique, dangereuse, et qui avait bien foiré comme il faut. Je n’avais pas eu mon fric, le camion avait morflé, j’avais dû abandonner la cargaison pour sauver ma peau et les types qui m’avaient embauché n’avaient pas apprécié que je revienne leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Bref, ’fallait que je me fasse oublier. »_

L’enseigne indiquait « Happy Dragoon ». Au-dessus de la porte, on avait apparemment tenté de représenter une bestiole en rapport avec le nom de l’établissement, mais le résultat tenait davantage du rat mutant psychotique que du lézard souriant. La peinture était défraîchie, la façade taguée, la plupart des vitres avaient été brisées et rafistolées avec des feuilles de flexiverre de récupération. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un de ces bouis-bouis miteux qui pullulaient dans les bidonvilles jouxtant les astroports, servant de l’alcool frelaté et de la nourriture synthétique noyée dans la graisse.  
Rien de particulier ne l’avait attiré ici (et s’il s’était attardé sur le rat aux yeux hallucinés qui accueillait les clients potentiels, il serait même plutôt entré ailleurs), mais ce taudis était le plus proche des docks et il voulait pouvoir retourner à son appareil en moins de deux en cas de problème. On ne savait jamais.  
Il s’était assis dans un recoin mal éclairé, face à la porte, et il avait commandé un triple whisky et le plat du jour.  
Lorsque la fille lui avait apporté son repas, elle l’avait agrémenté d’un clin d’œil aguicheur.  
Il s’était dit que la chance tournait en sa faveur.

_« Elle était mignonne, la petite. Je lui ai servi mon baratin habituel, comme quoi j’allais rester quelques jours, que je devais me faire un peu de blé et acheter des pièces pour mon camion, je n’ai pas parlé de mes problèmes parce que ce n’était pas ses oignons, puis je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait me louer une piaule. C’est alors qu’elle m’a parlé du job. »_

— Tu veux dire : une sorte de livreur ?  
— Plutôt un homme à tout faire, en fait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Parfois il y a des clients à livrer, parfois il faut aller charger chez nos fournisseurs, parfois c’est officiel et parfois… moins, lâcha-t-elle d’un ton désinvolte. Le vieux Tom nous a laissé tomber et Nick n’a pas encore trouvé de remplaçant. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire l’affaire ?

Il eut un sourire amer.

— Contrebande, c’est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais haussa les épaules à nouveau avec une mimique entendue comme s’il s’était agi d’une évidence. Il hocha la tête. C’en était une, assurément. À quoi aurait-il pu s’attendre d’autre dans un quartier comme celui-ci ?

— Aucun problème, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait pris l’air bravache pour l’impressionner.  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_« Sa façon de se dandiner devant moi, son décolleté, sa minijupe presque transparente… Elle avait l’air d’une greluche naïve, à minauder ainsi sans cesse, à glousser lorsqu’un salopard libidineux rentrait dans son jeu de séduction. Comme moi, oui. J’me suis dit, c’est une fille facile, elle me cherche, il n’y a pas de mal à tirer un coup. »_

La chambre, sous les combles, n’était rien de plus qu’un grenier vaguement aménagé avec du bric à brac de récupération, ici une armoire toute de guingois, là une planche sur deux tréteaux, plus loin une caisse métallique encore ornée d’un symbole à tête de mort, surmontée d’une antique lampe à hydrogène. Le matelas défoncé était posé sur un bois de lit branlant, mais l’ensemble supportait malgré tout très bien le poids de deux personnes.

— Qui est Nick ? demanda-t-il.  
— Le gérant.

Elle bascula sur le dos, ferma les yeux de contentement et s’étira tel un chat. Ses seins nus pointaient sous le drap, encore gorgés de désir.

— Moi c’est Cora, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Franck, se présenta-t-il en retour.

Elle lui fit un adorable sourire.  
En cet instant, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

_« Elle rêvait d’étoiles. »_

— Il n’y a pas d’avenir ici, dit-elle soudain.

Il avait pris l’habitude qu’elle vienne dormir avec lui. Elle le rejoignait sitôt son service terminé, vers une heure du matin, une fois que Nick avait expulsé les derniers poivrots et qu’elle avait fini de nettoyer la salle. Le plus souvent, ils faisaient l’amour. Parfois, elle se blottissait simplement contre lui, silencieuse. Fragile.  
Lorsqu’il se levait aux aurores pour assurer les livraisons, elle partageait avec lui une tasse de lavasse brûlante que l’on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler « café », puis elle retournait s’emmitoufler dans les couvertures jusqu’à l’ouverture du Dragoon.

— Ce n’est pas mieux ailleurs, répondit-il tout en enfilant son pantalon. Le travail est rare partout. … Le travail honnête, précisa-t-il après un temps d’hésitation

Elle rit.

— Parce que toi, tu es un travailleur honnête ?

Il renifla, agacé. Okay, il survivait grâce à la contrebande. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il ne possédait aucune qualification rare, n’avait aucun talent particulier pour que les portes des cités fortifiées s’ouvrent à son profit – à moins qu’il ne s’engage dans l’armée, seul secteur à recruter sans distinction de compétence, mais il avait déjà donné lorsqu’il était encore jeune et plein d’illusions. Et il avait eu son content de boucheries inutiles.

— Je suis plus honnête que tous ces chasseurs de primes et ces pirates, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle fit la moue.

— Les pirates sont libres, objecta-t-elle.

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû.

_« Elle rêvait d’étoiles, et j’ai cru à une lubie de fillette. J’ai eu tort. »_

— Ton camion… Il est en état ?  
— Il vole, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir.

Nick lui avait posé la même question la veille au soir, dans l’optique d’étendre un peu le rayon de ses « affaires ». Le camion volait, oui… Il avait seulement besoin d’un bon check-up.

_« Et puis Nick a touché un paquet de pognon. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il avait trafiqué, mais la chance lui avait souri. Il a dit qu’il allait pouvoir payer ses dettes. Il nous a offert un coup. »_

— Et peut-être même que je vais vous augmenter, si ça se trouve ! lança joyeusement Nick en levant son verre.

Il trinqua volontiers avec son patron. Plus d’argent, moins d’ennuis, songea-t-il. L’avenir lui apparaissait enfin serein. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Ça n’avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

_« Je ne sais pas… Elle a pété un plomb, je crois. Tant de fric, ça mettait la tête à l’envers, c’est sûr. »_

Elle avait sorti une pétoire hors d’âge d’un placard sous le comptoir. Elle la braquait sur Nick.

— Couche-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Mains sur la tête !

Il était resté hébété quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre la réalité de la scène. Elle brandissait son arme, fière de sa bravoure imbécile, un mélange de peur et d’excitation plaqué sur le visage. … Une Kalach-NG, modèle 99. Une antiquité. Le genre de truc qui suffisait à effrayer les camés qui erraient dans le quartier.  
Le genre de truc qui mettait une demi-minute à se charger.  
Trente secondes. Plus qu’il n’en fallait à Nick pour riposter.

_« C’était une si jolie poupée. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour rester avec elle. »_

Lorsque Nick se leva et porta la main à son holster, il réagit sans réfléchir. Il avait conservé son couteau réglementaire de l’armée (nostalgie stupide, mais il ne s’était jamais résolu à s’en débarrasser). Il n’avait rien oublié de la façon de s’en servir.  
Nick s’effondra, la carotide tranchée, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Le gérant du Dragoon eut un soubresaut, éructa des bulles de sang, puis s’immobilisa.  
Il grimaça. Merde, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il avait agi d’instinct. Vieux réflexes de militaire, hein…  
Elle poussa un petit cri.

— Il est mort ?  
— Ouais, gamine, il est mort.

Il prit l’air blasé de qui a déjà croisé beaucoup trop de cadavres.

— C’est ce qui arrive en général quand on se fait égorger, ajouta-t-il, imperturbable. Et crois-moi, c’est plus propre que si tu lui avais tiré dessus avec ton fusil.

_« On aurait peut-être pu s’en sortir si personne n’était entré. Mais même s’il ne payait pas de mine, le Dragoon marchait bien, en fin de compte. Y’avait toujours du passage, les dockers, les prospecteurs qui revenaient du continent… »_

— Oh putain !

Quatre types. Des ouvriers de la raffinerie, au vu de leur tenue. Ils avaient eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant la scène, lui avec son couteau ensanglanté, elle avec son fusil, Nick à leurs pieds. Ils l’avaient dévisagé, lui, l’inconnu fraîchement débarqué, puis ils avaient fait demi-tour et s’étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste. L’un d’entre eux activait déjà son bracelet-com. La police ne tarderait pas à débarquer.  
Fallait pas traîner dans le coin.

Il cligna des yeux. Le temps s’accélérait brutalement. Sensation étrange de l’urgence, vision fugace de la vie qui défile à toute vitesse, ivresse de la fuite en avant.

— Amène-toi ! cria-t-il. On file !

 _« On a couru jusqu’au camion._ _Je n’ai pas réfléchi, je l’ai entraînée avec moi. Elle risquait des ennuis,_ _elle a_ _ussi, si elle restait. »_

Elle ne s’était pas démontée, et avait entassé le magot de Nick dans un sac avant de le suivre. Ça l’avait fait sourire. Les femmes…  
Son appareil n’était pas très loin. Cinq cent mètres, à peine. Ils entendirent les sirènes des glisseurs de la police au moment où ils arrivèrent en vue du dock. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Quelques secondes avant que les flics ne découvrent le cadavre de Nick. Quelques minutes avant que la direction de l’astroport ne bloque les rampes de lancement.

Elle eut une grimace involontaire lorsqu’elle découvrit le camion. Il n’inspirait pas confiance, c’était vrai. C’était un engin rafistolé, qui portait sur ses flancs les cicatrices de ses anciennes campagnes. Il avait été un compagnon fidèle, aujourd’hui il n’était guère plus qu’une épave.  
Mais ce n’était plus le moment de tergiverser.  
Elle hésitait, il la poussa sans ménagement à l’intérieur.

— Attache-toi ! ordonna-t-il tandis qu’il faisait de même.

Elle s’exécuta avec un sursaut. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur, soudain. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait.

Il alluma machinalement les systèmes de contrôle, démarra le moteur, n’attendit pas que le voyant du préchauffage s’éteigne. Pas le temps.  
Davantage de sirènes hurlaient, à présent. Les forces de police gouvernementale, le hululement à trois tons des fédéraux, la corne continue du contrôle de l’astroport… Et d’autres leur répondaient comme en écho, audibles seulement à l'intérieur de son crâne, fantômes de sa mémoire.  
Il ne demanda pas une autorisation de décollage qui ne lui aurait de toute façon pas été accordée. Il s’avança, slaloma entre des appareils commerciaux et des spatiojets privés rutilants, s’aligna sur la rampe et mit toute la gomme.  
Le camion s’arracha du sol dans un grondement sourd.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers elle. Elle était crispée sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés, paralysée de terreur. Il secoua la tête, chercha vainement une parole rassurante. Derrière eux, deux intercepteurs gouvernementaux les prenaient en chasse. Trop tard. Pas le temps.  
Il poussa la manette des gaz.

— On passe en warp ! Maintenant !

Accélération. Un hoquet.  
Puis l’enfer.

_« L’hyperdrive a explosé. Je savais que le réacteur n’était plus tout jeune, qu’il n’avait pas trop apprécié ce que je lui avais fait subir à la mission précédente, mais je… Je me suis dit que ça tiendrait. »_

Ça n’avait pas tenu.

Il lutta au milieu de l’espace distordu, hurla « la manette d’éjection ! À côté du siège ! » sans savoir si elle l’avait entendu, se débattit pour atteindre la manette de son propre siège, et, lorsqu’enfin il réussit à activer le dispositif d’éjection, il eut l’impression désagréable que tout l’arrière de son camion, poussé par le warp, lui passait à travers le corps.  
La capsule d’éjection se déploya finalement autour du siège, et l’accélération subite lui comprima la poitrine.  
Il perdit connaissance.

_« On s’est crashé à l’extrémité de la plaine de Sto. La capsule a parfaitement rempli son office, et je me suis posé indemne. Un putain de miracle, je me suis dis. Puis je suis tombé sur le camion. Ce qu’il en restait. Elle ne s’était pas éjectée. Elle… n’a pas eu ma chance. »_

Il se tut, avala sa salive. Il avait hurlé de voir son rêve brisé, il avait maudit le destin et tous les dieux qu’il connaissait. Il avait pleuré. Sur elle. Sur lui.  
Les sirènes l’avaient ramené à la réalité. Il s’était dit « putain de miracle », _elle_ lui en voudrait s’il gaspillait cette chance.  
Alors il s’était faufilé, il avait rampé, et il avait échappé aux recherches de la police, des soldats de l’armée régulière et même des fédéraux.  
Mais il n’avait pas pu échapper à l’Arcadia.

—

— Très touchant.

Claquement de bottes sur le sol métallique. Une brute anonyme lui saisit les cheveux et le redressa pour qu’il puisse fixer son interlocuteur. Sa bouche était emplie de sang, son corps n’était plus que douleur, ses yeux gonflés par les coups ne distinguaient plus que des silhouettes floues.  
Celui qui lui faisait face était plus grand que les autres, tout vêtu de noir, les pans de sa cape se déployant à chacun de ses mouvements telles les ailes d’un ange de la mort. Aux commandes de l’Arcadia, le capitaine Harlock était redouté à travers toute la galaxie explorée, tant par les forces de défense planétaire qu’il ridiculisait à intervalles réguliers que par les hors-la-loi de tout poil qui se plaignaient de la concurrence déloyale (mais uniquement lorsque l’Arcadia ne se trouvait pas dans le même quadrant qu’eux). Seuls les fédéraux avaient les moyens de lui tenir tête, et encore.  
Il détourna le regard. Ainsi, il n’avait survécu que pour être jeté dans les griffes de ce pirate ?

— Tu cherches une rédemption, chasseur de primes ? reprit froidement Harlock. Qu’est-ce que tu espères avec ton histoire à dormir debout ?

Être cru. Il avait espéré être cru.

— J’ai décroché, se défendit-il dans un sursaut de fierté.  
— Vraiment ?

Le ton était ironique. Ce n’était pas juste. Que faisait l’Arcadia sur cette planète ? N’y avait-il pas d’autres quadrants à terroriser que ce coin paumé ?  
Pourquoi ici ?

— Deux choses étaient indemnes, en définitive, poursuivit le pirate. Toi, et ceci.

Harlock brandit le sac. Le magot de Nick. Un sacré paquet de pognon.

— Ta réputation me fait penser à un scénario plus simple. L’argent. Qu’est-ce que deux meurtres au regard d’une pareille somme, hein ?

Intact au milieu de l’épave. Il l’avait emporté avec lui avant de tenter de rejoindre l’astroport pour, peut-être, embarquer clandestinement sur un cargo. Qu’aurait-il dû faire d’autre de tout ce fric ? Le brûler ?

— Tu pensais peut-être brouiller les pistes en simulant en accident ?  
— Non ! Je viens de vous l’expliquer, je ne voulais pas… Je pensais partir avec elle. On aurait recommencé à zéro ailleurs…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La dernière image qu’il avait d’elle dansait dans son esprit.  
Elle dans l’épave.  
Ce qu’il en restait.

— Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal, murmura-t-il. Jamais.  
— Prends-moi pour un con, coupa sèchement Harlock. Tu veux me faire croire que tu t’es sorti d’un accident de _warp_  ?

Le pirate eut un rire cruel.

— Pourquoi pas un lac de lave, hein ?

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi Harlock se souciait-il d’un drame aussi banal ? Combien d’autres filles mouraient, par accident ou non, sur les innombrables planètes colonisées ?

— Je l’ai sortie de Gliese-6 avec sa famille lorsque la terraformation s’est effondrée, expliqua soudain le capitaine pirate d'une voix où perçait, peut-être, une vague nostalgie. Elle a voulu tenter de s’installer autre part. Son frère est resté à bord. Elle l’a rappelé il y a peu.

Le pirate fit une pause.

— Elle rêvait d’étoiles.

Pourquoi justement _elle_  ?

—

_« Elle n’a pas eu ma chance. »_

Si toutefois on pouvait parler de chance.

— Tu mérites la mort.

Noir.


End file.
